Sweet Revenge
by ghostwriter4836
Summary: Takaba must decide what is most important to him and turns to someone unexpected for help. What will Asami think of his decision or will Asami's downfall be the deciding factor? Asami/Takaba *Lemon* Warning*
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own! The characters belong to Yamane Ayano, author of the Finder series**.

"_Ring….Ring….Ring"_

The name came up simply as Asami on the caller ID. Takaba knew that Asami had just figured out that he wasn't coming home tonight. He had made his choice, just like Sudoh said he had to do.

Ever since seeing Asami with that actress, Takaba's eyes were opened and he was definatly not part of _that_ world, the world of glitz and glamour. Corrupt and shady business dealings between the people of the high-ranking upper class.

He himself had infiltrated that world under shady pretenses, which seemed futile now. Everything changed when he fell in love, a one-sided love that tore his heart apart. He was addicted but now was the time to get clean.

He had no other option but to face the music and get it over with, then walk away. He would get out now but spend the rest of his life in mental rehab. His addiction would taunt him endlessly in his thoughts and dreams, it was not going to be a peaceful existence….

"Well, well, Aki, I don't believe it. It's been almost a year now and only a couple of calls during that time." The woman said in disbelief.

She hadn't changed a bit. Her long blond hair was twisted in a clip at the back of her head, dressed in a pencil skirt and blouse with matching heels, and carelessly holding a wine glass.

She was just like _him._ That aura of power and control radiated from her very being and flooded the room. Though she didn't own most of Japan and other countries, she was a force to be reckoned with.

"H-Hello Fuji, I'm sorry," Takaba stuttered, frozen half way into her enormous living room.

"I was wondering what happened to you." She stated curiously.

"I-I…I want out." Takaba stood firm with his chin held high. It was now or never. He wanted his life back, a life of photography and his friends, a life with the beautiful female who haunted his thoughts.

Fuji raised a brow at the young man, "I'm not surprised, you know." She swirled the glass and took a drink. "So the rumors are correct?"

"Wh-What rumors?" Takaba stuttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Why, that you fell in love with him. But even more interesting than that is that I've heard he fell for you too."

Takaba remained silent but shifted from one foot to the other while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I went to a lot of trouble to get you in there and now you want to simply quit?" She asked, accusation dripping in her voice.

"I have a life, or at least I did have _before_. I want that back." He insisted.

"Oh yes, you want to hit it big with the crime story of the year. Well, I was trying to give you that but if it's too much for you…." She said in a bored tone.

Takaba stepped forward, "Not like this, I don't." He stated evenly.

Fujira Natasumi sighed and stared at her younger half brother for several minutes while sipping her wine. She could be just as ruthless as the _all-powerful Asami-sama_ when she wanted to be. Question was, did she want to be this time?

"Well….you did endure quite a lot while being involved with Asami. For that, I commend you. I mean, the Feilong incidents and all. That had to take its toll on you. However, you didn't bring back any useful information about Asami's business dealings."

Takaba could have come clean right then and there and told her about what he had seen at the club but by the time the place would be stormed, all the evidence would be gone. Asami had the best surveillance money could by and he would see them coming. Hell, he could probably smell them coming with his _super human senses._

"I told you before, he wouldn't let me near his business. Said he was protecting me from all of that." Takaba said in defense.

"Well, since I'm feeling generous today….I will let you off the hook with the Asami project. That's not to say you are _free_ by any means. But as far as Asami Ryuichi is concerned, it's over. Besides, I have been working on other means to bring that man down so it's fine." Her voice was sweet but her small smile didn't reach her eyes.

Takaba relaxed a bit and finally sat down. Fuji got up and after going to the wet bar, brought Takaba a beer.

"Though I am disappointed that you would turn your back on your family in such a way. What would father think?" She asked too innocently.

"He was your father, not mine." Takaba said with more anger in his voice than he realized.

"Oh please, Aki, his blood runs through your veins too. That was why you became a photographer in the first place. It was your connection."

"The only connection! He raised you while my mother had to work two jobs just to feed us. All my mother was to him was a fling." Takaba snapped back.

Fuji didn't immediately respond. He was right and he knew it. His father was married when he had the affair with Takaba Misuni. He never left his wife and daughter for Misuni so Akihito grew up in a single mother household, taking his mother's maiden name. When he was born, a fake name was listed as his father.

Later, when his father tried to start a relationship with Aki, he was already into criminal photography and Aki admired him. At the time, Aki was mesmerized by his father's stories of close calls and risks but the thrill captivated him. Such a naive boy could never have imagined that his father was on the take.

He was being paid by another group to help take down Asami's father. With his sources he was paid for his information until he had been caught. No one knows if it was Asami or his father who put the fatal bullet in Hataro's head but one of them had done it.

Fuji didn't particularly care which one it was, the whole Asami empire would be brought down by her revenge. When Takaba had come to her needing help a couple of years ago, she had told him that one day she would expect retribution.

That retribution came by way of setting it up so Aki would be seen and caught by Asami so he could infiltrate the lair and bring her information. Obviously, things went awry from the start and Aki failed.

His saving grace was the fact that she considered him family and since he did have all sorts of trouble fall into his lap once he met the yakuza, she understood some of what he was saying. That didn't change the fact that she still wanted revenge whether her weak little brother did or not.

"You look tired and I am sure that Asami is scouring this city looking for you so why don't you stay here as long as you need to." Fuji smiled warmly and gestured down the hall toward the guest bedroom.

"Thanks," Takaba said sheepishly and with slumped shoulders, trudged to his room.


	2. Sweet Revenge Part 2

"Boss, it's time for your meeting," Kirishima came into Asami's office.

"I know, I'm coming," Asami snapped as he rose and shoved his suit coat on. Then his loyal subordinate followed the stomping man to the car. As they passed the other guards, concerned looks were exchanged amongst the men. It had only been four days since Takaba left but for the men Asami was berating, it seemed like forever.

Asami arrived at the little Italian Bistro and was shown to a table. At exactly three o'clock in the afternoon, his business associate showed up.

"Asami-sama, thank you for meeting me." Yasahari said, sitting down across from Asami.

"Well, it's about time we closed the deal. So here I am, let's do this." Asami said getting straight to the point. "Do you want to sample it?"

"No, of course not. Your merchandise is exemplary. Nothing compares to it. That is why I wanted to make a deal with you." Yasahari said.

Asami lit a cigarette, knowing the drill. Money from Yasahari would be transferred directly into Asami's account at the same time that the merchandise would be put into Yasahari's men's hands. They would be texting back and forth for the next half hour.

When Asami looked up, something behind Yasahari caught his attention. Unfortunately, Asami's unbreakable poker face wavered. Not a lot but enough that Yasahari noticed it.

At a booth back and to the left of the man was a bleach blond kid sitting by himself. At the moment Asami looked up and saw the kid, the kid saw him and their eyes locked. Wide hazel eyes stared somewhat in fear and surprise.

"Asami-sama, are you alright?" Yasahari asked nervously.

"What….yes I'm fine." Asami said with more irritation in his voice than necessary, returning his attention to the man.

"Look, if there is a problem…." Yasahari began but was cut off.

"No problem. Let's finish this." Asami retorted.

Yasahari was not as big time as Asami so he was more suspicious and paranoid in meetings like this. When the powerful, ruthless yakuza suddenly changes his demeanor it is cause to worry.

Yasahari glanced over his shoulder at what could have caused the change in Asami but he saw nothing out of the ordinary, just a bistro full of people who were not paying them any attention. At the same time, a waiter was waiting on a customer in a booth by himself.

"Hey, let's get this done." Asami stated.

"Uh….well as I said. Your merchandise is the best but I have a lot of money riding on this. Right now, honestly, I don't feel very comfortable with it." The nervous man told the yakuza.

Asami's golden eyes turned to ice, "What are you saying?"

Yasahari stood, "Let's wait a while….then talk again, shall we. Obviously, today isn't a good day." With that, the man walked away.

If his poker face hadn't been forcefully in place his jaw would have dropped. _What the hell just happened? He just lost a deal? As Takaba would say, "no way". Takaba._ He is….not there. Asami blinked twice. The kid was just there and now he's gone.

Asami got out his phone and told his men to scour the premises for Takaba. About twenty minutes later, Asami sat in his limo in front of the bistro. Kirishima got in and sat down.

"Boss, we looked everywhere. He is gone."

Asami took a long drag of his cigarette and turned his gaze to the window. He heard the door close when his man left and the car started up. _Akihito, what is going on? What are you doing?_

All the way back to the club, Asami thought of every possible reason for Takaba to suddenly leave like he did without a word. He would like to think that if Takaba were in trouble, he would come to Asami for help. No, not his kitten, he would try to handle it on his own and probably get killed.

What did it matter anyway, the kid was just a passing thing. It's not like he had _feelings_ for Takaba. No, the yakuza would never admit something like that to himself, especially now that the kid was gone. Besides, he always came back before….

"Aki, we need to talk," Fuji said on the phone. "Though you are not on the Asami project anymore, you still work for me."

Takaba sighed, "What is it?" There was no way he could get out from under his _wannabe yakuza_ sister. Not with all she had done for him. She gave him the name of a restaurant and a time to be there.

"Well, if you really don't want to do it…." Fuji asked.

"No, no, I'll go. I just have to pick up the money right, nothing else?" HE asked reluctantly.

"That's right," came the cheerful reply.

"Fine." Takaba hung up and followed the instructions.

He fidgeted in the booth when he sat down and glanced around nervously. _No fucking way!_ He was frozen by those beautiful golden orbs that paralyzed his mind and body. Time stopped and all sound faded away in that brief instance.

His palms started to sweat and breathing became difficult. They were so close, yet so far away. He couldn't tell what the other was thinking, maybe that was a good thing though. Asami had to be angry. Takaba was surprised he wasn't yanked from his seat by Asami's men immediately.

Then a waiter came up and slipped him a note. It said to meet in the alley out behind the bistro. No only fearing what Asami might do but what he might do on impulse, Takaba hurried out of the bistro and went to the alley.

The waiter was there and handed him an envelope. Then hurried back inside. Takaba took those precious few minutes to get out of there before Asami stopped him.

The last thing he needed was to be interrogated by the older man. Suddenly understanding what a drug addict feels like when going through withdraw, he bolted. His body trembling, sweating, and his mind shut down, all the way back to Fuji's office.

He knew he would eventually see Asami and that it would be hard, but this, this was unbearable. He would just have to avoid any contact like it again or he would inevitably throw himself at the older man, begging for forgiveness.

He missed Asami. In his own twisted way, he felt comfortable and safe with the yakuza. Asami knew just how, when, and where to touch him, God, how he missed Asami's mouth and hands. Just thinking about it, he could nearly smell the man's cologne and body wash mixed with the scent of Asami himself.

_No, no, I made the right decision. It had to be this way. I gave him up because I loved him and I couldn't be a part of his downfall and I needed to get my life back. It was the right choice…._


	3. Sweet Revenge Part 3

Takaba walked in the office and set down the envelope on Fuji's desk. She looked like a shrewd businesswoman with her tightly pulled up hair and sleek pressed suit.

"Well, looks like everything went well," Fuji smiled.

"Yeah, it was fine," Takaba shrugged.

Fuji reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a stack of money. While Takaba stood in front of her, she counted out his pay for the errand.

"No," Takaba said, putting his hand up, "Send it to Akisha."

Fuji stared at Takaba for a few minutes before smiling and nodding. As she returned the money to the desk she said, "You miss her." It wasn't a question but a statement.

With heavy sad eyes, Takaba said softly, "yeah."

"Look, I am almost done here so if you want to wait for me, we can ride home together and get some take out. How does that sound?" Fuji's voice was light and friendly.

Takaba thought about it. Leaving with her might be the smart thing to do so Asami can't have him abducted and dragged to the bastard. He had to be full of rage at Takaba's sudden withdraw from him.

"Sounds good. I'll wait in the lobby."

Takaba sat down and took stock of everything. First and foremost, he was getting his career back. He had two solid leads on stakeouts for next week, provided Asami doesn't derail them. If they work out, he could get his own place again.

Akisha would be getting a ton of money if Takaba kept sending her what Fuji had paid him. The money was good so she would be taken care of. Due to him being a magnet for trouble, Takaba kept his distance. It did help that she lived two hours from Tokyo. But everyday his mind was plagued with thoughts of her. He loved her and she loved him unconditionally.

His already wounded heart was shattered because he loved a man that didn't love him back. Why did he love the bastard anyway? If it hadn't been for Asami, Takaba wouldn't even consider a man's touch or be aroused by it. He wasn't gay after all. It was just Asami, well, and Feilong that one time in Hong Kong when he reacted to the Chinese man's moans when he came. But nevertheless, due to that love, he tried to protect the man from his half sister. That didn't work so well when she told Takaba that she had another idea for bringing down the yakuza.

_What was with that whole revenge thing anyway,_ Takaba wondered. He just didn't have that lust for blood like his sister about what happened to his father. For one, his father and he had no relationship until Takaba was almost out of school. Before that his father didn't care one bit about him.

Then, when they finally started communicating, it was only to talk about his job as a criminal photographer. Takaba had been mesmerized by the thrilling stories that any adrenaline junkie would salivate at. Later, when Takaba found out his father had been on the take, he wasn't surprised. He wasn't sad either. His father knew the risks and made his choices.

_What a freaking mess!_ Takaba's head hurt from everything swirling around inside of it. He was distracted so he didn't know Fuji was there until she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "So, let's go home, little brother."

Asami's men had located Takaba's Vespa parked in front of an office building. While they were across the street making a call, Takaba and Natasumi Fujira left in her car while one of her men drove the Vespa. That information did not make Asami happy though no one was in the office at the club with him when he picked up the paperweight and threw it across the room.

Kirishima came running in with his gun drawn when he heard the crash. He saw the direction of Asami's gaze and there was the paperweight sitting in a pile of glass shards on a shelf of a cabinet.

"Boss?"

"It's fine, leave it." Asami said, dismissing his man.

He was well aware that Asami had gotten he call about whom Takaba was currently with. That woman had suddenly shown up out of nowhere and was a force to be reckoned with. She was shrewd and beautiful. She could get the best of men to succumb to her charm, well, the ones that weren't gay of course.

Asami had no fear that she was ever going to make it to his level within the underworld so he didn't give her another thought. But why was Takaba with her? He and Natasumi were virtually the same with a couple of different parts and the fact that Asami had _way more power_ over Japan than she did.

If Natasumi's goons had not surrounded Takaba, Asami could swoop in and get him. It had been long enough. He was getting irritated, frustrated, or both. How can one single solitary twenty three year old _kid_ cause such fierce emotions in a man like Asami, a man who perfected his indifference and control of everything around him including his emotions.

He should be grateful the brat was gone so he could once again concentrate on his work, though that didn't prove productive when he lost the deal because he saw the kid, or was it a dream? Maybe he didn't see the kid at all that day. Was he losing his mind? He had to get a handle on himself. He needed distraction.

Two hours later, Asami was shrugging into his suit coat after dressing. The waitress had worked at the club for four months and had shown interest in Asami, flirting with him whenever he made an appearance on the main floor.

She was young and pretty with long blond hair and green eyes. She was a good lay but not like his Akihito. The fire and passion that radiated from him in the throws of their rough hard sex was one of a kind. He had to get that damn kid back. Somehow, someway, he would. Takaba Akihito belonged to Asami Ryuichi and _only _Asami Ryuichi.


	4. Sweet Revenge Part 4

It had been a week and five days since Takaba made the decision to not return home to the penthouse, _but who's counting right_? Not Takaba, no he was on cloud nine that morning as he held the newspaper in his hands. Things were looking up.

On the other side of Tokyo, Suoh carrying a newspaper into the large lonely bedroom and placing it on the bedside table awakened Asami early. Asami just gave him a quizzical look and Suoh bowed, turned, and left.

Asami sat up and took the paper in hand, obviously his men thought he would want to see it. Within minutes, he was shaking his head and smirking.

"You're doing well, Akihito." Asami said to the empty room.

The front page had a huge picture of a politician who was running for office with the promise that he was going to clean house of all the political corruption with in Japan. He was exchanging a large yellow envelope with another man, known in the media as a big time yakuza who had been arrested and on trial several times but never convicted.

After Takaba's photos were downloaded and forwarded to the police, the politician's house was seized and a logbook of the two men's transactions was found. Now there was evidence to put the forty-eight year old yakuza behind bars. There was also to be a press conference with the politician's assistant. Speculation was that the politician was to resign from office and politics over all.

Asami wouldn't loose sleep over either outcome since both men had been a thorn in his side at one point or another. What made his chest constrict was the fact that if Takaba had still been with Asami, the older man would have prevented him from going to the stakeout or had the photos disappear so that Takaba would be protected from the yakuza's and politician's revenge.

Asami could almost see the huge grin on Takaba's face for having done his job superbly. He always knew the kid was good at what he did and this just reiterated that fact. Asami willed himself back to sleep so that the increasing ache in his chest would go away, at least for a while.

Maybe it was physical ailment causing that pain because it certainly wasn't due to a fondness of the kid or, God forbid, love. Unfortunately, denial was becoming Asami's best coping mechanism for those unwarranted feelings for the kid.

That evening, Takaba, Kou, and Takato sat at the bar celebrating a job well done. Takaba told them about how he had to hide lying on his stomach wedged between dumpsters and bags of trash in the corner of the alley that night.

He was small enough to fit under one dumpster and shadowed by the lack of light and his black clothes. The thrill of the conquest was that _if_ either man had inkling that they were being photographed, he had nowhere to run. There was only one way in and out of the alley and the yakuza had brought three men with him to the exchange while the politician had two men with him.

Takaba would have been caught for sure if he had been spotted. Afterwards, he worried about a cover up since you never knew which police were on the take. The cop who called him could have taken the photos and blackmailed either of the two men. To his great fortune, that didn't happen.

Out of the corner of his eye, Takaba saw the suited man sitting by himself in the corner of the bar but the man never approached him. Takaba was on guard and ready to bolt if the man made a move, but he didn't._ What is Asami up to that he was watching but not taking action?_

Thankfully, he had been paid well by the police and the newspaper that he could get his own place but hesitated with that endeavor. If he were out from under Fuji's care, he would be an easier target for Asami or anyone else. No, he would have to stay for a while yet with his sister.

In fact, she had called him the moment she saw the paper and congratulated him on getting his front-page news story. He may question his sister's motives at times but she was family and did show genuine sisterly respect and love for him when it was warranted.

"Way to go, Aki," Kou slapped him on the back.

"Fine work," Takato said smiling.

"Thanks guys but I still have a long way to go." Takaba said humbly.

"KENPAI!" They all said in unison, clinking their beer bottles together.

Takato, being the responsible one of the group, made sure Takaba didn't drink too much since he had to be at the newspaper early the following day so he didn't allow Takaba to drink too much.

Once Fuji's driver showed up, Takaba's friends said their goodbyes and ushered him into the car. They had voiced their concerns over Aki's change in demeanor after moving in with his sister.

For so long now, Takaba had seemed edgy and distracted. They knew he had some rich roommate and a girlfriend but Takaba didn't talk about either that much. Occasionally he would discuss a lover's quarrel but only with vague information.

Now he seemed happier and more relaxed over all. Of course, he had told them that he lost his _significant other_ and moved out of the shared home all at the same time. He summed it up to needing a change and so far it was a good change.

Takaba, on the other hand, wasn't so quick to believe that himself. Especially while lying alone in his room. He decided once again, to take a shower to wash away his feelings of loneliness.

As the water rushed over him, all he could think about was the feel of that bastard's lips on his skin, spreading the warmth through out his body. He slowly touched his sensitive nipples as he imagined Asami's mouth on them, sucking and biting.

Asami's mouth was _soooo_ hot when the yakuza would suck him off before preparing him for what came next.

"Hah….hah….hah…." He panted as he slid down the wall to the floor stroking himself to completion with thoughts of Asami roughly thrusting into him, filling him completely.

As with many other nights lately, Takaba struggled with falling asleep but eventually he did, though his dreams were consumed with thoughts of the damn yakuza.

***Please review, it not only encourages but helps the writer to know their audience better and improve their writing. Thanks to all who take the time to read this story.**


	5. Sweet Revenge Chapter 5

***Please let me know what you think, thanks.**

Two full weeks passed all too slowly for the photographer. At least his hit story had distracted him briefly. Having kept his feelings for Akisha locked away for so long and knowing that his distance was what was best for her right now, he thought he would be able to focus on work but he couldn't lock away the love he had for Asami or the betrayal he felt since the bastard didn't really love him in return.

He had fallen hard and deep into that hole, losing himself to the yakuza. There was no way he would ever be successful in his career while being with the man. _If _Asami had loved him, he would have not interfered with Takaba's prideful need to be a successful criminal photographer.

With Takaba's distorted image of being a man and being raised without a father, he felt that he _had_ to be able to provide for himself and anyone else who came along. Asami made him feel like a joke, the little wife, who waited dutifully at home for her _man_.

**Three full weeks passed.**

_Ring….Ring….Ring…._

"Hello?" Takaba answered.

"Well, little brother, are you busy today?" Fuji asked, lightheartedly.

"No, what do you need?"

"Can you go the XXXX pawn shop and pick up something for me? I'll wire the payment to Akisha for you," She added knowing he couldn't say no.

"Sure, what time?" He said casually.

"Six o'clock this evening and just bring the package home, thanks," Fuji replied before ending the call.

It wasn't until Takaba was half way to the shop that he realized it was located just across the street from Club Sion. _Shit,_ thought Takaba, _the last place I want to be is near there._

Just before entering the shop, he noticed the tall muscular bouncer outside the entrance making a call. Takaba quickly entered the shop.

At the counter he told the man, "Natasumi asked me to pick something up for her."

"Of course, just give me a moment." The man said nervously and went into the back.

Ten minutes later, the man returned with a bag that held a porcelain vase. Takaba eyed the man curiously having expected another envelope with money in it.

"Is this what she wanted?" He asked.

Confidently, the man replied, "Yes, sir, it is."

Takaba shrugged and turned to leave but the moment he stepped out the door, he locked gazes with the bastard yakuza himself, standing next to his bouncer in front of the club. He had a cigarette in one hand and the other in his pocket.

The crowds of people passing by were a blur and the sounds on the street muffled as if he and the older man were the only two people on the planet. Neither moved as the staring contest continued. Takaba was observant of his surroundings, worried that any moment, Asami's men would grab him but none were in sight.

Even from the distance and vehicles speeding between them, Takaba could seethe narrow golden eyes that seemed to look right through him, to his very soul. He knew that if he had been closer, he would have also seen the rage in those beautiful eyes.

His heart was beating violently in his chest and his breathing felt constricted, as if someone was choking him. Then his own anger flared, remembering that he was nothing but a toy, a pet, to the bastard. Takaba averted his eyes first, toward the ground, then again at Asami with a pained sadness that he couldn't contain. Then he turned and walked down the sidewalk, not looking back.

Unbeknownst to Asami, his chest felt the same as Takaba's when he got the call about the kid across the street. He rushed out of a meeting to see with his own eyes, his kitten.

The kid looked the same, wearing jeans, sneakers, a tank top, and plaid shirt tied around his waist. He carried his backpack with his camera in it, since one never knew if a story was suddenly right in front of them.

He wondered what Takaba was thinking as they stared at one another. The fact that Takaba was just as transfixed on Asami proved that the kid wasn't immune to him anymore than he was to the young photographer._ So what happened? Why did he leave without a word?_

Asami had just blown a deal by running out of the VIP room where he was currently in negotiations with two other men when the call came in. _What the hell? _Twice now his business had suffered from his repressed feelings for the photographer that he wasn't willing to admit or confront.

The kid had a reason for leaving like he did whether he was just done with Asami or whether he was in trouble, but Asami didn't know which and wasn't about to swallow his pride, confront his feelings, and ask Takaba directly.

He should, never in life had he acted this way. He was always the epitome of a confident and experienced businessman who was aggressive and took what he wanted regardless of the consequences. But that was just it, Takaba wasn't business.

Takaba Akihito had dug out emotions that Asami buried long ago in order to do what he needed to do to become the powerful and successful yakuza he was today. When his father died he had taken his rightful place as head of the organization.

Asami had been groomed from an early age to be the cold man he became. Second guesses and silly emotions made one vulnerable and got one killed. It got his father killed, trying to save his current mistress at the time. She had been targeted and his father saw _red, _running to her rescue without care for himself.

As he passed Kirishima he spoke, "I want you to monitor all his calls and keep the tail on him for now. Anything out of the ordinary shows up notify me immediately."

"Yes boss," the loyal subordinate replied with a bow of his head.


	6. Ch 6 Late Night Visit

Asami's phone kept ringing so he answered it, setting aside the thoughts on seeing Takaba last night.

"Asami."

"Boss, the arms deal with the Tomoko group and Harosku fell through. Both sides have backed out."

"I want them in the VIP room tonight! Set up the meeting." Asami said unable to contain the rage inside.

_What the hell was happening? Deals were being cancelled and clients seemed to be backing off._ Something was going on and Asami would get to the bottom of it. Someone was messing with him, getting in his way. That would not be tolerated. Asami would crush them.

Two hours later, Asami sat with the leader of the Tomoko group and Harosku in a private lounge. Both men seemed to be calm and collected but Asami could pick out those subtle nervous tendencies in their mannerisms that gave them away.

"So what is the problem?" Asami eyed each of the men carefully.

"I just do not think that now is a good time to complete this deal." Harosku said quickly. The man wanted nothing more than to get out of there, especially since Asami's demeanor was icy and there was an air of danger about him. Harosku could almost smell his own blood, which Asami would waste no time in spilling if he so desired.

"And all this time, I thought you were a man of honor, Harosku?" Asami stated. The man had given his word and it had always been good enough in the past.

"Tomoko has the goods and you want them, it's simple," Asami stated.

"With all due respect, Asami, don't you think you should be laying low for the time being?" Harosku asked nervously. Asami could tell because the corner of his lip twitched.

Anger boiled up in Asami so he uncrossed his legs and rested his elbows on them, glaring at the man who had the audacity to say such a thing, "I am Asami Ryuichi. If there is any trouble lurking, it will be taken care of. You know my word is good. This deal will go through without any interference."

Then Asami stood, "Do you question my authority in this matter?"

"I do," Harosku said.

"Many have been questioning it as of late," the Tomoko leader added.

Asami glared at the other man as well. He was the most powerful man in Japan, no one would dare to cross him.

"Asami, someone wants a piece of you. Now personally, I would rather take your place than go down with you," Said the Tomoko leader.

Asami's gun was out and pressed against the side of the man's head before he knew what had happened. Asami's jaw clentched and murder was definately in his amber eyes.

"You are a fool. No one will take me down. But if you cross me, I. Will. Kill. You."

"A…Asami," Harosku interjected, "I think there has been a misunderstanding. You are confident that the deal is secure then I am very interested." The last thing the man wanted was bloodshed at this point.

"I know perfectly well what is going on and it is being handled, have no doubt about that." Asami said. He did know that someone was targeting him by what Takaba said, he just didn't know who, but he did have an idea of who might be behind it.

"Alright, let's do this then," the now sweating Tomoko leader added.

Asami put his gun down on his lap, still in his hand, while they negotiated the deal. It was good to remind people of who they are dealing with so the yakuza had no qualms about using his dangerous personality and power to get what he wanted.

The thought made him smirk. If only it was that easy with Takaba. But alas, the fickle kid was too much for him. The problems with his business and Takaba leaving to run to Natasumi were connected. Somehow, Takaba was mixed up in this mess.

As Asami was packing up to leave, his phone rang.

"Boss, you have a visitor," Kirishima said.

He heard his boss's sigh on the other end of the phone. It had been a long night at the club, not only with business, but the aches in his body too. Of course his chest still ached but other regions were aching now too.

"Fine," He replied wearily.

As if an answer to his prayer, Takaba bounded into the office. Fortunately, Asami's poker face was glued in place, but If he hadn't been sitting, he would have fallen over in stunned disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Asami's voice was low, menacing.

Takaba shook his head. He didn't come to be interrogated, that was evident when their eyes locked. That wanton expression with his glazed eyes and shallow breathing were unmistakable.

He came right up to the yakuza's chair and swung it so Asami was facing him.

"Takab…." Asami started to say but the younger man's fingers pressed against his lips.

Takaba grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off swiftly. Then he straddled the older man's legs and using both hands, pulled the yakuza's lips to his. He slid his hand between them, checking the older man's response. Yes, Asami was _very happy_ to see him.

It wasn't long until Takaba's fingers were threaded through Asami's dark hair as the older man lips left no inch of skin untouched. The marks on the younger man's chest and stomach would be a reminder of where the kid belonged, and to whom.

"Hah….hah…." Takaba panted as his belt was unfastened and his jeans unzipped. The corners of Asami's mouth actually rose a bit when he felt the wet spot on the kid's boxers.

Neither broke the silent truce as Asami stood and cleared the desk with one swoop of his arm. Then he bent Takaba over it. He yanked down the jeans and boxers down to expose the firm round ass. Then he reached around to the front, grasping and stroking Takaba.

He would continue to show his confused kitten where his home was and who it was with. He continued to kiss and bite Takaba's shoulders and neck.

"A…sa….mi," Takaba whined. "Stop….I can't…."

Asami used Takaba's dripping moisture to coat his fingers, then buried them deep inside.

"That's it," Asami whispered, "Pull them in."

The only thing that annoyed Asami was why Takaba showed up there when obviously there was something between the young man and Natasumi. That jealousy made him want to force Takaba to see that his place was with Asami. For his wayward actions, the kid needed punished.

Suddenly, the fingers were gone and Takaba whimpered his protest. But it was only a few seconds until the yakuza returned, reached around, and tied a strap of leather around Takaba's throbbing muscle.

"I think you've forgotten what I told you before." Asami's voice raw and husky.

"No!" Takaba whined.

"Sorry kitten, but I'm in the mood to play."

Takaba's eyes widened in disbelief as he tried to remember why he thought this would go any differently. This was Asami! Of course the bastard wouldn't make it easy for him. Suddenly Takaba panicked when the blindfold was put in place.

"Asami, _noooooo_…."


	7. Ch 7 SR Late Night Visit 2

After finishing the shoot at the convention center, Takaba called it a night and went home to bed. It wasn't long before thoughts of Asami entered his mind. After seeing the older man from across the crowded street the night before, Takaba was feeling this pull, like an invisible leash that Asami was tugging on, drawing Takaba to him.

Takaba needed his fix, his drug, Asami. With a racing heartbeat, shallow breathing, and body full of heat, Takaba found himself at the club. He needed this, he needed Asami.

While unaware that Takaba was closing in, Asami was ready to go home. He had a headache from his meetings. But more than that, he was aching for Takaba. On the one hand, he wanted to feel him, be inside him. But a darker, more sinister side kept intruding.

The rage and jealousy boiled just underneath the surface. Through his intel, Asami knew that Takaba was living with Natasumi and they spoke during the day, according to his mobile phone records. There was, however, no money transactions between their bank accounts.

That meant only a couple of things. Either Takaba was with this woman because he chose her over Asami or she was somehow blackmailing him. Of course, his mind would not let go of the possibility that Takaba _preferred_ the woman over him.

How ridiculous, and since when did he feel inferior to a woman. No, there was no way that woman could give Takaba what he wanted or needed, only Asami could do that. He just wished he could prove it.

When the young man came in offering himself up for sacrifice, Asami had his chance, the chance to prove to Takaba that _no one_ could give the kid what he could.

Asami was a starving man and Takaba was the most delicious feast splayed out for him. The younger man was standing in front of the couch, holding onto the back with his hands, which were conveniently tied with Asami's neck tie.

"Do not let go of that couch. Do you understand?" Asami instructed.

"Y…yes," Was the weak, fearful reply.

The leather strap was successfully making Takaba suffer until later when Asami would _allow_ Takaba release. The younger man's body was trembling, due to the blindfold, giving him no indication of what would come next.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Asami's belt bit through Takaba's exposed, round behind.

"Oww…." Takaba cried.

_Shit, what the hell was the bastard doing? _Takaba was certainly not expecting to suddenly be spanked. _Damn that hurt!_

Asami massaged the pink flesh, molding it with his hands. Then he slid three fingers inside Takaba, pushing deep.

"Ohhhh….Uhhh…." Takaba moaned, but then Asami pulled out just as quickly, causing a whimper from the younger man.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

After the eighth one, the flesh Asami massaged was starting to glow a reddish color, very warm to the touch. Then pushed his fingers inside again, in and out, twisting around.

Takaba was starting to feel a whole new sensation, a new fire ignited within his core. It was _soooo erotic_ to be bared, naked, and uninhibited before the dominant, controlling yakuza.

"You've been_ such_ a bad boy, Akihito," Takaba heard the smooth baritone voice say, which only caused him to shudder. The words made Takaba feel sexy. Whether it was pure pleasure or a father complex, he wasn't sure, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted more:spanking, fucking, dominating.

When Asami pulled his fingers out of the younger man, he begged, "No….please…." as he tried to push his behind out, wanting to be filled again, smacked again.

"Please what, Akihito?" Came the low voice.

"_Please….more_!"

"Tell me, Akihito, does anyone else make you feel this good?" Asami said while he massaged further.

"No!"

"Then tell me what you want me to do?"

"All of it! Everything! Oh God, please Asami! Spank me! Take me!" Takaba begged and pleaded.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Ahhh…yeeesss…." Takaba cried.

In one swift move, Asami had Takaba with his cheek pressed to the floor, and ass in the air.

"Such a lewd body, Akihito." Asami purred, thrusting deeply as he held tight to Takaba's hips.

Asami rammed him _hard_ over and over again while Takaba cried out gasping for air, his mind dizzy with white spots.

_So good, it's so fucking good! Yes, take my mind, body, and soul!_

Asami released the leather strap and instantly felt Takaba's release, muscles tightening around his huge length.

"Ugh…." Asami grunted when he filled Takaba.

By the way the young man's body fell to the floor in a heap, Asami knew he was only half conscious, if that even.

Takaba's eyes fluttered and he groaned, trying to focus on the shadowy form sitting on the couch. Asami was holding a drink and smoking a cigarette, staring down at him.

Suddenly, Takaba's anger flared. It was more embarrassment than anger at how the bastard made him admit such lecherous thoughts out loud. At the time he didn't care but now, now he was ashamed and had the blush to prove it.

"Y…You….perverted bastard!" He yelled as he got up and gathered his scattered clothes.

Asami wore his signature smirk, "Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?"

Takaba only glared at the older man while rubbing his bruised ass.

"Good, because _that_ would be a lie." Asami reminded him.

"You sadistic bastard, I won't let you do that to me again!" Then Takaba flung open the office door and ran, ran past the guards, down the steps, and out the back door.

Takaba Akihito squeezed his eyes shut, willing sleep to take him but to no avail. All he could think about was being Asami's _bad boy,_ which only caused him to get hard again while he lay in bed. Asami was always in control and dominating to a point but _this_, this was a whole new level. He had felt good, seductive and sexy like that.

Afterwards however, he had felt humiliated. He may have wanted it but to show that weakness to the yakuza was mortifying. _Stop thinking about it you idiot and go to sleep!_

Asami's headache and lower body ache were gone, the only on e remaining was the pain in his chest. When he asked Takaba if anyone else made him feel like that, the kid said no, not denying being with another person, just no, they didn't make him feel like Asami did. It had to be Natasumi.

Just Takaba showing up was proof that the kid wanted him needed _him._ So what the hell? Asami sighed, gathered his briefcase and left the office.


	8. Ch 8 SR The Zoo

Kirishima glanced at his watch, 3:30am, while his boss read the file on Hatayama Shima.

"I'm going to shower and then we are going to speak with Hatayama Shima." Asami stated.

Kirishima sighed, _another night with no sleep._ He had hoped that Asami would have gone to bed when they arrived at the penthouse, but no, being the ever-obedient subordinate, he gave Asami the file as soon as he got it. The dumbfounded look on Asami's face was priceless, non the less.

"_Ring…Ring….Ring"_

"Hello?" Takaba answered.

"Aki? It's me, Shima." She said.

"Shima, hi, is something wrong? Why are you calling?" Takaba said curiously.

"Can you come to the zoo today?" She asked nervously.

"Sure, I'll see you there." Takaba replied and jumped out of bed.

_It was a beautiful day and would only get better_, Takaba thought as he walked to the where the moneys were. Shima's text told him that was where they would be.

It was crowded but out of nowhere he heard the screech and his eyes lit up.

"Daddy….daddy!" Akisha yelled as she came running up to Takaba. He scooped his little girl up into his arms and swung her around, both of them giggling. Two sets of hazel eyes sparkled as if in awe of one another. Takaba hugged his little three-year-old daughter tightly.

"Daddy, come meet my friend." She said wiggling out of his arms and taking his hand to lead him toward the money fence. Takaba had a huge grin on his face while being dragged by his little girl until he looked up and froze.

Standing a few feet from him were Shima and Asami! The tall yakuza was in his suit, minus the tie with his white shirtsleeves rolled to the elbows and one finger supporting the suit coat over his shoulder. _God, he looked amazing!_

Akisha didn't realize her daddy had stopped moving altogether, she just let go of his hand and ran to the yakuza. She grabbed his pant leg and pulled so the man knelt down.

"That's my daddy," She said beaming with pride.

"What a fine daddy you have, Akisha." Asami answered while staring eye to eye with Takaba.

"Let's show daddy our trick, 'Sami."

Asami hoisted the little girl up into his arms, her little legs wrapped around his waist.

"Look daddy, I taller than you," She bragged as they closed the distance between them.

"Yes you are, beautiful." Takaba answered, still stunned.

"Aki, I hope this is okay?" Shima asked nervously, noticing something strange between the two men.

"It's fine, Shima." Takaba answered smiling weakly.

Shima relaxed and smiled, "Good, shall we go then?"

As they moved from exhibit to exhibit, Akisha switched from her daddy's arms to Asami's arms. When Asami had Akisha, Takaba would study them curiously. The yakuza wasn't wearing his poker face today, there was a softer, younger shine.

Takaba nearly stumbled when he heard the deep baritone laugh that no one would have thought existed, brought out by a little girl, that had the older man completely fascinated.

It was a strange mixed feeling of pride at seeing the two people he loved most in the world carrying on like the best of friends and apprehension this dream come true would end all too soon.

Seeing the expression on Takaba's face, Asami glanced at him and smirked. The kid looked scared even though he was shining as bright as the sun. Asami knew he was shocking the kid with his playful banter he shared with the little princess. Not acting at all like the cold, indifferent yakuza that he displayed 99.9% of the time. Actually, he kind of liked this 1%. It felt _different,_ in a good way.

"Daddy, I go with 'Sami to see lions. They his favorite." Akisha said excitedly, tugging on Asami's pants.

"No surprise there," Takaba said with dripping sarcasm. All he got was another smirk for that statement.

While Akisha monopolized the older man, Shima and Takaba walked just behind them, making small talk. Shima asked about how he was doing and told him stories about Akisha.

"I'm hungry," Akisha whined.

"Well we can't have that," Asami replied in mock astonishment, "Now where do we get something to eat?" He said, maneuvering the girl near the food stand.

"There, there!" She pointed, once again tugging on the man.

While finishing their lunch at the table, Akisha grabbed Shima's arm, "Mommy, I go potty."

"Yes, alright." She replied and turned to the men, "I'll take her and then we will look at the fish aquarium for a few minutes." She smiled, leaving the men to talk.

As they walked away, Takaba's expression showed evident fear, especially when those golden eyes turned to him and they looked like amber colored molten lava.

"Is this why you left?" Asami motioned in the girls' direction but his tone was deadly serious.

"Asami….I….well," Takaba stammered.

"I can provide for them, you know that. You do not have to reply on Natasumi." The yakuza stated.

"It's….it's more than that. Please, don't ask me anymore." Takaba sighed. "I can't explain it right now."

"She looks like you." Asami said, his voice softening.

Takaba blushed and fidgeted, "Yeah, everyone says she has my eyes."

"It's no wonder that you want to protect her. Shima told me that you hadn't been to see her in quite a while, about the time you met me."

Takaba's face turned serious, "I won't allow her to be a target."

"I understand completely." Asami said cryptically, his eyes dark and hooded.

Their conversation ended with the girls' return and Akisha jumping on her daddy's lap. Asami was mesmerized by the sight of Takaba's beaming expression bestowed upon his daughter. It made his chest ache, which only got worse as the day wore on.

Takaba hoisted his girl onto his back and he rushed her around the zoo. They made silly faces at each other and nuzzled noses from time to time. _Akihito, you are a fine father,_ Asami thought as he looked on. It was too bad that _his_ world, the underworld, left no room for fatherhood. Yes, he suddenly felt very alone, although he would never admit it.

After the zoo, Asami's drove a sleeping Akisha and her mother home, well his limo did. Asami waited in the car for Takaba to say his goodbyes to Shima. The girl was kind and their arrangement seemed to work out for them. He saw no sign that either had feelings other than their bond from having Akisha. It was a respect for each other and a shared commitment.

"Takaba," Asami said watching Takaba hug the door opposite him as he stared out the window. Asami put his hand on Takaba's shoulder to force him to turn around but the kid flinched.

"Don't," Takaba rasped out. He couldn't have Asami touch him, not now. After seeing him with Akisha today, Takaba had fallen in love with him all over again.

Angry by Takaba's distance, Asami yanked him over and onto his lap, using both hands to pull Takaba's lips to his. The yakuza was captivated by the younger man's enormous strength. He had seen how mentally strong the kid was on various occasions but having the added weight of a daughter who was sort of in his life, gave Asami a whole new respect for the kid.

"Asami…." Takaba breathed, his arms involuntarily wrapping around the yakuza's neck, holding on for dear life.

As Asami's mouth assaulted Takaba's mouth and neck, his hands snaked up the tank top, so warm, that Takaba was sure there would be handprints left behind. Takaba leaned back while Asami's mouth continued it descent down to his erect nipples.

"Asa….mi….I can't," Takaba whined.

"You can't what?" Asami insisted. "You can do whatever you want, Akihito," came the velvety response.

This was a complete turn around from the Asami from last night. _What the hell? _His ever-emotionless yakuza was suddenly moody. But Takaba didn't care, thinking about last night and now being with Asami was all that mattered.

Takaba entwined his fingers in the yakuza's hair and pulled his head to gaze into the older man's eyes. His own wanton expression giving him away, eyes glazed and heavy lidded, a pink hue to his cheeks, and panting breathlessly.

Asami's hands began their assault, removing the belt and unfastening Takaba's jeans. Asami couldn't hold back the groan as his fingers felt the already wet spot on Takaba's boxers.

The rest of the ride was a blur to Takaba. He was stroked, stripped, and impaled with lightening speed by Asami. Romance was not what they needed right then, it wasn't like them. No, they both needed the other for a good, hard, rough fucking, a mind blowing uninhibited explosion, the whole world forgotten as they connected in their bodies, becoming one.

Takaba dressed quickly as they arrived back at the zoo where the Vespa was parked. When the car came to a stop, Takaba didn't wait for the door to be opened, he jumped out, glancing once at the older man but saying nothing. Then, he ran.


	9. Ch 9 Vacation Part 1

It was still early in the evening so Asami went to the club. He made some calls and met with some of the club's more influential guests before heading up to his office to get prepared to leave.

"Boss, we have a situation." Kirishima came bursting into the office.

"What is it," Asami said casually, not the least bit concerned.

"Boss, they have arrested Tomo and according to the other clubs, the police are sniffing around. In fact, they just broke into the warehouse to search."

"Well then its good that there is nothing at the warehouse. Tomo, on the other hand, could be a problem. They will break him with their interrogation."

"I have the lawyers on it, boss."

Tomo was in charge of Asami's shipping routes. He kept track of where merchandise was, when it was loaded, and when it would arrive and be handed off. They had an arrest policy in place and every night, Tomo mailed Asami an updated flash drive. That way, if he was arrested, he could destroy his computer beyond repair.

Such was the case a few hours ago when Tomo was sitting at his desk in his small apartment working. The knock came at the door along with the introduction, "This is the police." Tomo immediately dumped the laptop in the sink, covering it with water.

"Just a minute, I'm coming." He replied and bashed the now wet computer with a hammer. Just before they broke down the door, he tossed it out the window. The cops, of course, didn't see that happen so they didn't look in the alley for it.

Asami knew the 27 year old man would do as he expected, yet, the interrogation would make the man crack. It didn't matter without evidence to back it up. Tomo would eventually be let go due to that.

"Boss, you have a call," Kirishima said, handing another mobile to Asami. This particular one was a prepaid throw away that only one person knew the number for.

"Hello commissioner, what can I do for you?" Asami spoke casually.

"How's work?" The man asked.

"Busy as usual," Asami replied.

"Well, you always were a workaholic."

"I try," Asami smirked.

"Did you ever think about taking some time off? You know, a break, to relax." The commissioner offered.

"Do I need to think about that?" Asami said curiously.

"The weather prediction is that there is a storm brewing. Maybe you should take a break until it passes."

"Just how long do you suggest for this _break?_" Asami asked.

"We'll play golf in a _few _weeks. Sound good?" The man asked.

"I'll hold you to that," Asami stated before hanging up. Then he handed the phone to Kirishima.

"Well?" Kirishima asked.

"We are going on vacation." Asami stated. "Ready the chopper and get my bags, we will leave in a couple of hours."

In the elevator headed towards the helipad on the top of the penthouse where Asami lived, they ran through the check list.

"You have the managers up to speed?"

"Yes sir," Kirishima answered.

"Tied up all loose ends?"

"Yes sir."

"Destroyed anything we don't need to have around?"

"Yes sir.

"Good, then Kirishima, let's go on vacation." Asami said lightly.

Kirishima sighed, this was not going to be good, Especially with Asami's choice of vacation spots. They were avoiding one storm just to submerge themselves in another. He knew he should have tried harder to talk Asami out of going to the zoo that day….

Asami Maki, though married, lived the life of a single parent. Her marriage was arranged to gain protection from the Asami family for her family. She was fourteen years old when she married the fifteen-year-old heir to the Asami Empire.

She had a comfortable home with a moderate size garden that was paid for, as well as any and all expenses. She did not have to work though she chose to manage a café in the village.

The last thing Maki expected that morning was to hear the knock at the door. It was her day off and she was planning on working in her garden, refusing to hire a gardener that her husband suggested. Working the garden was her hobby and it was calming to her.

"Yes," She said as she opened the door, only to be stunned by the tall, suited man standing in front of her.

"Ryu?" She said breathlessly.

"May I come in?" He Said raising a brow at the pale woman.

"Of course," she moved aside for he and Kirishima to enter. By the time Asami had sat down with Maki sitting across from him, the other man had mysteriously vanished.

Maki's expression was not one of happiness but curiosity and concern. The wheels in her mind turning, trying to figure out what the man was suddenly doing in her home.

He looked very out of place, like a diamond amongst a pile of weeds in the small, plain home. He hadn't changed much other than looking a little older since the last time she saw him. She would have dinner with him occasionally when in Tokyo for her son's competitions, though she didn't tell her son about those dinners.

Asami had, not a love like he had for Takaba, but a fondness for the small but beautiful woman who bore him a son and raised him alone. She wore her kimono, preferring it to more western clothes. She had long black hair, nearly touching her waist. She was still as beautiful as she had been when they met.

"What brings you here after four years of absence?" She said with a bit of bitterness in her voice. It wasn't because of her own personal feelings but those of her son that she was concerned about.

"I am on vacation." He stated.

"You expect me to believe that for your vacation you chose to come and spend time with us." The tone was sarcastic.

"Maki," Asami's tone was that of a stern parent. The way her father used to say her name when she was in trouble.

"Forgive me," she bowed.

Asami stood and brought his arms around her. "Hey, I didn't come here to trouble you. I just wanted to see you and Rykou. It has been….too long." He sighed.

Maki looked up at the yakuza concerned. "I hope you weren't looking to have a peaceful vacation because I fear that it will be anything but that with you here."

With narrowed eyes, Asami gazed at her implication that things would not go well when Rykou and he met again for the first time in four _long_ years. Well, he didn't get to where he was in life by backing down from a challenge, so, _bring it on._


	10. Ch 10 SR Vacation Part 2

***Thanks to all who are reading this story. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!**

Asami woke up after his morning nap in the spare bedroom designed specifically for him many years before. He had not had any sleep since leaving the club the night before after the commissioner had called so knowing that Rykou was in school all day, he decided he needed to rest for what could turn out to be a very long day.

He wasn't surprised to wake up and find soft eyes studying him curiously as she sat on the edge of the bed. He had sensed Maki's presence even before she knew that he was awake. When their eyes met, she smiled warmly at the yakuza.

"Like what you see?" Asami smirked.

"Seeing is enough for me," She replied confidently.

"Though you slept, it wasn't restful," She stated.

"No." Asami said curtly.

"Come on," Maki stood, "I made you something to eat."

"Ryu?" Maki asked as she set down the bowls, "What is it? What's troubling you?"

Asami chuckled, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, not to just anyone but we did live together for the first five years of our marriage. I know you better than anyone." She paused as they continued with their meal. "So? Is it work?"

Asami's chuckle was bitter sounding, "I wish it were. _That _would be easier to deal with."

Maki dropped her chopsticks and gasped, "Ryuichi! Someone has finally stolen your heart!" It was a statement not a question.

Asami just staredat the inquisitive woman. As much as he wanted to deny it and pretend otherwise, she was one hundred percent correct. Asami didn't want to believe it because that would mean having to deal with those feelings that he tried so hard to keep locked away.

He didn't get where he was today by having _feelings_ for people. Of course he had feelings toward Maki and Rykou but that was different. Admitting his feelings for Takaba meant a certain kind of vulnerability that Asami had always prevented in the past. The person you love is the person you give yourself up to and even though Asami was as powerful as he was, a small part of him was actually scared to do that.

"Ryu, what's wrong?" Maki pursued.

"I think your right." His golden eyes flashed with clarity. "He did steal my heart….and ran." Saying it, saying the words out loud made it final. He could no longer deny his true feelings for Takaba.

It was like a floodgate opening, wanting him, missing him, loving him. All these things that Asami had to now face head on without excuses or rationalizations to explain them away.

"He?" Maki said in disbelief.

Asami looked up and their gazes locked. "Yes…._he."_

"I see." She paused to grasp the concept completely. Being so far away from Asami for so long and not being privy to his work, Makin didn't know the extent of his ability to get information or threaten, no matter who it was that he was dealing with. She had no idea he would use any means to get it, even sex.

"So he left you." Maki's voice softer now.

"Yes he did without any explanation." Asami offered.

"Well, maybe he is scared?" Maki suggested.

_Yes, the kid was probably scared, but of what_? Was it a.) Natasumi cutting off the money for Akisha, b.) fear of what Natasumi would do to him if he left her, c.) fear of his life and career vanishing if he stayed with Asami, or d.) all of the above?

There was a knock at the door. Maki answered it allowing the guard to enter. Kirishima came up to Asami and handed him a file.

"Is it that urgent?" Asami asked, then immediately snatched the file out of the man's hand when he saw the visibly concerned look on the man's face. After quickly reading through the few pages, Asami stood, threw the folder and stormed out the door into Maki's garden.

"What? What was in it?" Maki asked nervously, having never seen such a look from her husband before. He had been stricken with terrible news.

Kirishima was well aware that he could lose his head if he said too much but maybe, just maybe, Maki could help. She was the only one, aside from himself, that Asami would listen to.

"It seems that his _love affair_ as all a set up so that Takaba could get inside and get information for someone else."

"So it was all a lie?" Maki asked.

Kirishima gave the woman a serious look, "No. Takaba can't hide his feelings. He was definitely in love with Asami. Of that I have no doubt."

Maki glanced at the door Asami vacated and sighed. The thirty-five year old man had finally found love and had been played for a fool. Asami Ryuichi would not take that lightly.

"How long are you going to stand there without saying anything?" Asami asked Maki, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Here," She handed him a glass of bourbon that Kirishima had poured, knowing Asami needed it.

Asami downed the drink and threw the glass, watching it shatter into a million pieces, just like Takaba did with his stolen heart.

Maki cupped Asami's face with her small smooth hands, "Kirishima insists that this Takaba was in fact in love with you."

The fact that he always came back made Asami think so too but now….was Takaba that good? Hadn't he also kept his daughter a secret? Asami was….well….he didn't know? Was it anger, pain, sadness, rage? His mind was spiraling out of control and _that_ was precisely why he had never allowed himself to feel before.

Staring into Maki's eyes reminded him of why he came there to begin with. Takaba had showed him how much he missed his son that day at the zoo. When he went back to Tokyo, he would have to deal with the Takaba issue, but now, here, he needed to regain his focus….Rykou.

Changing the subject, Asami asked, "When does he get home from school?"

"Rykou will probably go to the dojo to practice his archery before coming home so not for a while." Maki offered.

"I'll go pick him up." Asami said and turned to head into the house.

Maki sighed. With all that Asami had going on, Rykou would just add salt on the wound. The boy was fickle at the age of fifteen and Maki was sure their meeting would not go well.


	11. Vacation Part 3

Asami saw the door on the side of the dojo, which was slid partially open. He glanced through to see one boy standing in the middle of the large room in his hakama and kyudo-gi.

The older man is stunned. The boy before him looks so grown up with the exception of the long hair with the front and sides pulled back out of his face, which reminded the older man of a certain Chinese dragon. Asami was going to need to make that boy cut his hair.

Rykou takes aim, calm and focused. When the arrow hits the target it lands dead center. The boy does not seem all that excited about it. Another man pulls the arrow out while Rykou does some breathing and once again turns his attention to the target.

The boy set up, aims, and releases the arrow. Again, the arrow lands in the very center of the bulls eye. He is amazing. By the lack of admission that the boy hit perfectly, Asami realized that his son is very skilled.

Quietly, the older man watches his son put away his equipment and head to a changing room. When he emerges from the room, he is back into his school uniform. He stops when he is approached.

"You did well today," the man states.

"Thank you Sensei," Rykou bows, his eyes sparkling.

Asami stepped forward and Rykou spied his father by the side door. The boy walks up to his father, glancing to see that Sensei has left through the other door. Asami steps aside to allow Rykou to step outside.

Once outside, Rykou sees the car and another man standing near it. He turns abruptly, his scowl in place.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The boy snarls.

Casually, Asami answers, "I thought I would give you a lift home."

"I don't need a ride from you!" He snaps, "I don't need _anything_ from you!" Then the boy took off running down the street.

Asami could see a myriad of emotions flash across the boy's face as he yelled at his father. Then the boy took off. Asami felt what little remained of his heart explode from the harsh words.

When Asami made to follow, a hand clasped his shoulder. Asami shot Kirishima a murderous glare.

"Boss, you need to let him go. He needs some time to think."

Asami sighed, "Follow me in the car."

Asami walked the same path down the street some distance from the boy. As he passed some shops, he saw his son run into one. Asami stopped, not wanting Rykou to see him yet.

It was only a couple of minutes before his son came back out again and walked quickly further down the street but before he could follow, another boy came out of the shop, hot on Rykou's heels.

"Rykou!" The boy called, trying to catch up to his friend.

By the time Asami caught sight of them again, they were in a park, sitting on the ground under a huge tree.

Asami kept his presence discreet while taking in the scene. His son was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, arms resting on the knees. The other boy and Rykou seemed to be talking. Then the other boy put his arm around Rykou's shoulders. After a few minutes, Rykou stood abruptly and appeared to be yelling at the other boy.

All of a sudden the other boy grabbed Rykou by the arms, slamming him against the tree and kissed him. Asami moved to take a step, no way was someone going to hurt his son. But before he can, Rykou's arms encircle to boy's neck and he returned the kiss.

No one would ever believe the look on Asami's face at what he was watching. Kirishima even took a step back from his place beside Asami. The shorthaired boy moved his mouth to Rykou's neck. As he did so, Rykou tilted his head to give the other boy better access as his fingers made their way up into the other boy's hair.

The wanton expression on Rykou's face nearly caused Asami to have a heart attack. Just a quickly as it started, the other boy stopped his ministrations and the two boys had words.

Rykou started walking with his head down while the other boy snaked a protective arm about Rykou's waist.

Asami turned toward Kirishima, "You say nothing to anyone about this, understood?"

Kirishima nodded and followed Asami to the car.

Asami Ryuichi could not believe it, his son was interested in men, at least at _this_ age he was. Maki couldn't know about it or she would have said something when she heard Asami's confession earlier in the day.

Kirishima continued to follow the boys, which brought them back to the shop. They went inside and it was a while before Rykou emerged again with the other boy. Both were much calmer in appearance and demeanor as they took their time walking to a café to get something to eat.

They were not in a hurry as they ate and met with some other friends. Asami rubbed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose to try to delay the already mild headache that he was sure would get out of control very soon.

Maki was anxiously waiting when Asami came back into the house. Her startled expression gave Asami pause. She knew something was going to happen, though she didn't know what.

Well, what could Asami tell her? He certainly wasn't going to tell her what he saw in the park a while ago. He did however, want to know who Rykou's friend was. In order to check the boy and his family out, Asami needed a name.

"Well? How did it go? Where is Rykou?" Maki interrogated Asami while glancing behind the tall man to find her son.

"He didn't accept my invitation for a ride." Asami said with amusement.

"Oh Ryu, what did he say?"

"He said he didn't want anything from me," Asami reiterated.

Maki looked stricken. Well, sadder than anything. She had held out hope that by some miracle, the two most important men in her life would get along.

"Ryu, he is a fifteen year old boy. Do you remember when you were fifteen?" She tried to excuse her son's behavior away.

Asami chuckled, "Yeah, I was working _hard_ to get you pregnant."

"Ryuichi!" Maki scolded mockingly.

They both laughed over that. They always had a way of easily talking to each other. Both Maki and Asami felt better after relieving some tension through their laughter.

"Maki, I saw him talking to another boy. They looked to be good friends." Asami asked casually.

"Well, that was probably Yanase Eto. They have been friends since we first moved here." She offered.

"What kind of kid is he?" Asami pushed further.

"Oh, he is a wonderful boy. The two of them have a great time together." Maki smiled.

Rykou was calm on the outside but beaming on the inside. He had seen the look of admiration in his Sensei during practice. He had a talent and was excelling in his sport.

But the happiness was short lived when he saw the man at the door, his father. _The nerve of that man_, thought Rykou. There was no way he would make it easy on the man. All of a sudden, those repressed feelings of sadness and anger flooded to the surface.

He yelled at the older man and ran. He was distraught and needed Eto. His friend always made him feel better, just the loving way Eto looked at him made him feel good, wanted, needed.

"Rykou!" Eto said startled when Rykou came running in the shop.

"Eto…its….its….my father," Rykou said fighting back the tears that threatened to spill and panting from his run.

"Rykou, calm down." Eto insisted coming around the counter to grasp his friend's arms.

"No, no," Rykou shook his head, "I….he…." Rykou turned and fled.

Eto remembered that when Rykou and he were younger, the only time Rykou acted so out of control was when he had seen his father over the weekend. Then he would come to school full of anger and confusion.

The rest of the time, Rykou never mentioned the man and Eto didn't ask, not after that first time when Rykou snapped at Eto saying he would sever the friendship if Eto ever brought the subject of his father up again.

Eto tried to console his friend while they sat under the tree.

"Look Rykou, maybe you should hear him out?" Eto offered.

Rykou stood, "How could you say that. Whose side are you on anyway?" Rykou yelled.

"Yours," Eto said in a low angry tone before grabbing Rykou and kissing him. Eto immediately felt Rykou submit to his kiss and relax. Eto had been the one to suggest they help each other release one night four months ago when Rykou was freaking out about an awful archery practice. Eto had a way to control Rykou when he got like that.

Though they had never done more than give each other hand jobs or Eto would suck him off, it was inevitable that it would happen eventually. Both had imagined it in their fantasies.

In the open park was not the right place to take things too far so once Eto felt that Rykou had calmed down enough, he stopped his advance.

"Rykou," Eto breathed, "You can not run from him, or yourself. I'll be here for you and I'll help you through this. Whatever you need, I'll give it to you."

"Alright," Rykou said lowering his head in defeat, "As long as you promise to stay by my side."

Eto smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."

Feeling better, they went to meet up with their friends after Eto begged his parents to give him the rest of the day off from work. After the café, Eto walked Rykou home and gave him some time to deal with his father before showing up to see how it went.


	12. The Vacation Part 4

Suddenly, the door flung open and Rykou burst in, "Mother! How could you let him in here?" Then he stormed up to Asami and looked him directly in the eye, "We've gotten along fine without you in our lives for the past four years so just get out! Leave us alone!"

"Rykou!" Maki scolded. Then she gave him her _look_, silently saying to him, _do not shame this family by speaking to your father like that._

Rykou took a deep breath, dreading what he knew was expected of him by his mother and he could not defy her. Rykou slowly got down on his knees, bowing until his head was on the floor, "Forgive me….father."

It hurt the boy's pride to have to apologize to such an inconsiderate man who abandoned his family. Rykou even pretended that his father was dead so he wouldn't think about the man. It was all he could do to keep the hurt and pain from consuming him.

"You may get up." Asami stated.

When Rykou stood, he was looking up into the same golden eyes that he saw when he looked in the mirror. The silence was deafening as they continued their stare down.

Asami noticed the tears welling up in the boy's eyes, about to spill over when Rykou turned abruptly and ran to his room. There was no way that he would give his father the satisfaction of seeing him cry. No, the man didn't deserve it. Hate would be what the older man needed. Maybe then, Asami would leave he and his mother alone and go back to his life.

"Ryu, I am so sorry." Maki's expression was disappointment in her son for his disrespectful words.

"Maki, its fine. I should have expected it." Asami reassured her.

Maki glanced toward the door to Rykou's room, "You know, there were many nights I would hear him crying himself to sleep over you, over how abandoned he felt when you stopped coming to visit."

Asami sighed but waited to hear the rest of her story.

"Then he turned that sadness into anger, lashing out whenever you came up in conversation. It really was heart breaking."

"I have no one to blame but myself." Asami stated. "It was I who stayed away for your protection. I do not regret making that decision." Asami would much rather have the boy hate him than have him targeted and possibly killed by some enemy with a grudge against him.

Seeing how upset Maki had become, Asami insisted that she turn in early that night. He however, decided to go to the garden. Maki had a nice little sculpture that water trickled through that sounded peaceful.

The yakuza said nothing when he heard the footsteps coming closer. Rykou kept his distance, standing on the opposite side of the fountain. The boy's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"I know about you, you know." The boy said, his voice dripping with disgust.

"Really, just what do you know?" Asami found amusement in the conversation.

"I looked into you. You are nothing but a criminal." The boy spat out.

"Criminal, huh, interesting." Asami smirked.

"Yeah, you're a yakuza. You even kill people though no one can seem to get enough evidence on you to lock you up." Rykou said bitterly.

"Is that so? And just where did you get your information?" Asami inquired.

"I have asked around when we had competitions in Tokyo, the newspapers, and the internet." Rykou raised his chin defiantly.

Asami eyes narrowed, studying his boy carefully. The kid was impressive to have done his homework.

"And if that was all true….how would it make you feel?" Asami asked cautiously.

"Well, killing people or abandoning people, its all the same." Rykou stated.

Their staring contest continued until the garden gate opened up and Eto came in.

"Oh, sorry….I was just coming to check on you, Rykou." Eto said nervously glancing at the stranger Rykou was taking to.

"Eto, this is my father." Rykou said softly.

Eto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He simply stared at the older man, taking in the dangerous aura that seemed to surround him.

"I'm done, Eto. Let's go to my room." Rykou said and stalked off.

Eto bowed and quickly followed his friend into the house.

Asami sighed. Well at least the boy was talking to him.

Eto knew Rykou would want him to come by and he would not disappoint. Rykou had abandonment issues and Eto always had to reassure Rykou that he would not leave him. He could never say it enough for Rykou but that was okay as long as Rykou felt better, besides, it was the truth.

Once up in Rykou's room, he grabbed Eto's shirt and looked the other boy in the eye, "Now Eto, please, do it now. Take me completely." Rykou said breathlessly.

Eto reached behind him and locked the door, then turned his attention to taking all the pain Rykou was feeling away, even if just for a short time.

As Eto hovered over his naked friend he whispered, "Rykou, leave it all behind. Right now it's just you and me."

Rykou pulled Eto into a kiss, murmuring, "Yes….yes…." Eto worshiped the naked body beneath him. He took his time touching every inch of skin, tasting every inch. Rykou's blushed, heated expression was intoxicating.

Downstairs, Asami sighed. He really should check on the boys, but if he did, what would he find? Barging in on them would just make Rykou hate him more. How cruel life was when his son was getting more than he was at the moment. He could not very well tell his son that his relationship with Eto was wrong so he decided to drink himself to sleep instead, his dreams on a certain blond photographer.


	13. Ch 13 The Kidnapping

***Ok so I am back to the story. Thanks to those who are taking the time to read and review. Without the feedback there is no motivation for the writer. I thought about an extra on Rykou and Eto. What do you think?**

The following morning when Rykou came into the kitchen Asami smirked at the boy's strained movements. Rykou blushed but directed his attention to his mother, ignoring the yakuza sitting at the table. He took his breakfast from his mother and winced when he sat down.

Asami had seen another young man with the same mannerisms many times in the past. It must have been his first time to be having these kinds of consequences.

"I'll drive you to school today." Asami stated.

"I told you I do not need…." Rykou exploded but was cut off.

"Unless you _really_ want to walk." Asami said raising a brow.

Rykou's eyes widened, no he didn't want to walk to school, not today. So he just nodded finished his breakfast without saying anything. Occasionally, he noticed his mother giving him looks begging for him to try to get along with his father.

Though Rykou did not say anything during the car ride, he did glance at his father several times. When he was younger he would memorize every detail so that when Asami left again, he would remember what his father looked like.

Asami felt those eyes on him. "Rykou….I do not regret protecting you and your mother." Asami said in a low voice. "Though it kept me away from you, it was the right thing to do."

Their eyes locked as the car stopped at the school gate. Rykou met his father's eyes for a brief instant before he grabbed the door handle.

Asami grabbed the boy's hand just then and slipped something in it, curling the boy's fingers around it. Rykou looked confused.

Asami chuckled then said, "It will take away the burn. It will help, at least that is what Akihito tells me on a daily basis."

Rykou's eyes widened, astonished at what his father had just said, he knew. Without looking at it, Rykou felt the small bottle in his grasp. What could he say? He was mortified. Instead, the boy just opened the door and slipped out.

It is funny how a simple gesture can really change things. Asami spent the next two weeks getting to know his son all over again. Of course, Maki had brought out the albums of them from the first five years that they spent living together.

Nothing was ever said about the lotion that Asami had given to Rykou other than the one night when he tried to return it to Asami. He had snuck into his father's room to put it on the table when he was caught.

"Keep it." Asami stated from behind the boy. "Believe me, Akihito has plenty." And he did. In fact they had bottles of the stuff strategically placed through out the penthouse, the club, and the cars. He actually smiled at the boy's red face.

Not wanting to further embarrass his son, Asami turned and walked out. Rykou had been wondering about this Akihito that his father had mentioned twice now. That means his father is….Well, at least the man did not want to sit down and discuss the birds and bees. What a horrifying thought.

Asami had promised Rykou that he would not stay away so long and gave Rykou his personal e-mail so they would be able to keep in touch. Protecting his boy was his first priority after all and the time was coming when he would have to leave again. Though this time, he thought Rykou would handle it better.

They were all sitting at dinner one evening when Kirishima burst through the door, a visibly worried expression on his face.

"What?" Came the low growl from Asami.

"It's Takaba. He has been kidnapped." Kirishima said urgently.

Asami's expression turned murderous in an instant. "Who?"

"It seems the man is French." Kirishima explained. "If you want Takaba back, then you must go to this location….alone." He handed his boss the paper he was holding.

Asami read it and stood abruptly. Maki grabbed his arm, "Please Ryu, be careful."

Asami looked into her panicked eyes and replied, "I will get my Akihito back, have no doubt about that." Then he left to pack.

Before he walked out the door, Rykou ran to him and hugged him. Not only was his father leaving again but this time it felt like he was heading to a dangerous situation by the demeanor of everyone around him.

"Please," Rykou begged with tears in his eyes, "E-mail me that you are alright."

Asami ruffled the boy's hair, "I will."

While on the drive back to Tokyo, Asami wondered why Natasumi had not been the one to be notified. How could her men have allowed it to happen? They were always around the kid so were they that inept? If he had known that he would have tried to get the kid back way before now.

In a bedroom of a hotel suite somewhere in Tokyo, Takaba sat on the floor with his wrists and ankles bound, a blindfold over his eyes. He was conscious now, he could tell by the throbbing pain in his head, after having passed out while fighting the goons that grabbed him off the street.

He tried to remember what happened. He was walking toward a shop that Natasumi had asked him to go to for a package when suddenly he was yanked off the street and into a car. He fought back but the two goons pounded him into a state of darkness.

He could hear voices, one was foreign. They were muffled so he could not tell much about the conversation. They must be in another room. Who were they? What did they want, Natasumi or Asami? Or maybe, it was someone associated to the groups he had recently taken down. If that were the case then neither Natasumi or Asami would know anything about his current predicament. _This is not good._

Takaba flinched when he heard the door open and someone came in. He felt the presence close to him and then a hand on his cheek.

"What a cute little present. All wrapped up for me." The Frenchman said in Japanese.

Takaba tried to jerk away but the man grabbed his chin. "You have caused me quite a lot of trouble kid. We have time, why don't you make it up to me, hm,"

The man laughed.

Takaba started shivering as his shirt was cut off of him and the man's fingers started caressing his chest, his nipples. _No, no, take off the blindfold._ If Takaba learned anything while with Feilong, it was that the blindfold prevented distractions. He would _feel_ the man's advancements and inevitably react to them.

With the blush, his nipples reacting, and his now shallow breath, the man was very pleased. "The touch of a man suits you. It brings out that wanton expression that I find very _arousing._"

_No Takaba, ignore it, try to ignore it._ But Takaba could not follow his own advice. He was hard and the foreign man knew it too as he unfastened Takaba's jeans, sliding them and his boxers down to his knees.

The rest was a blur to the young man as he was stroked to near completion, fingered, and then penetrated by the foreigner. Tears streaming down his face and screaming, "No….stop….ahhh….no….ahhh…."

Takaba panted as sweat dripped from his hair. The man was taking him hard and rough, not like Asami, it was violent and angry.

"You little slut. You will pay for getting me in this situation." The man growled as he thrust harder.

Gaston Boullee was in over his head. Due to his indiscretions, he was being blackmailed to kidnap the Japanese kid so that Asami would come running. He had heard of the yakuza and was not fond of messing with the guy but he had no choice. According to his blackmailer, he would be instrumental in the yakuza's death so a little danger was nothing to worry about.

If anything went wrong however, Gaston would end up dead. The yakuza's reputation was known internationally in the underworld and the object of his anger always ended up dead. He had been assured however, that Asami would be the dead one when it was all over.

Gaston pounded the younger man, his screams and protests falling on deaf ears. His body was responding even if his head was not. He was close to releasing but it seemed….well….wrong. This man was not Asami, the man he loved. The man he left. He would give anything to have Asami come bursting through the door to save him but he squelched that hope immediately. No, Takaba would have to endure being raped yet again….


	14. Ch 14 Kidnapping Part 2

Takaba woke to the sounds of muffled voices apparently in another room of wherever he was at. He was still blindfolded and tied up, lying on the floor in a limp heap. His lower back screamed in pain as he tried to sit up. _Shit, what the hell did he do to me?_ At the time, Takaba welcomed the darkness that had engulfed him half way through being raped by that foreigner. He was glad to not remember most of it.

"Boss wants him dressed and ready to go." Takaba heard the Japanese man say to another.

Takaba heard the rustling of clothes and then felt something near his feet.

"Disgusting little whore. Why do we have to get this job?" The one man asked the other.

Takaba heard the snickers while feeling his boxers and jeans being put on him. Then he was yanked to a standing position while the bottoms were secured.

"You know, if you untie me I can do that myself." Takaba said.

He heard one man grunt and the other said, " Yeah right. Our orders specifically state _not_ to untie you for any reason so you will have to go without your shirt for now. Come on." The men took Takaba by the arms and led him, still blindfolded, out of the room. Then they shoved him down in a chair.

Meanwhile, Asami arrived at the hotel as instructed. Once inside, with Kirishima and Suoh left at the car, he saw a man in a black suit, obviously working for the Frenchman. The man nodded and gestured for Asami to enter the nearby bathroom.

Once inside, the man frisked Asami to make sure he had no weapons. He did not. Then they made their way to the elevator. When they got off at the floor they had intended, Asami noticed guards posted at either end of the hallway.

_Whoever is behind this is not taking any chances,_ Asami thought to himself,_ however, if Kirishima and Suoh wanted in they would make it effortlessly. All I have to do is slip my hand in my pocket and hit one button on the phone._

Once at the door to the instructed room, a man came out of another room down the hall and nodded to the other.

"This way, sir," the guard said, "Oh and give me your mobile."

Asami just stood there glaring at the man for a few minutes but then gave up his phone. The guard who took it entered the first room and the new guard motioned for Asami to come on down the hall to the next room.

_Yes, they are being very cautious. If my men come up here, they will go to the wrong room._

Asami entered a vacant hotel room save for the two guards inside.

"So, where is Takaba and this Gaston fellow?" He asked.

"On their way," the one guard responded.

Asami shrugged and lit a cigarette, slowly savoring the much needed nicotine. He turned when he heard the door handle to see a pretty blond man enter with Takaba being pushed from behind by another guard.

"Ah, Asami-sama," Gaston said smiling.

Asami noticed Takaba tense up, "A-Asami?"

"Yes Akihito, I'm here." Asami's voice was cold and low however and that seemed to make Takaba frown.

"So what the hell is going on, Gaston. I've never even heard of you?" Asami demanded.

"Oh, it is not I that wanted you here it is someone else. I was just told to get you here and watch over your….your…._toy._" Then the man smiled wickedly, "I so do love to play with other people's toys. But do not worry, I did not break yours."

Asami glared daggers at the smug foreigner. If he would have had his gun, the man would be dead already, pumped full of lead. Asami did not like being taunted.

Takaba squirmed and twisted in the guard's grip, trying to free himself to get to Asami's voice. It had been so long since they had been together and all he wanted was to feel Asami's arms envelope him, to know he was safe.

Suddenly the door opened again and in walked the one behind the kidnapping. She looked radiant in her short red dress with matching heels that made her impeccable figure look even more perfect.

First, Natasumi Fuji walked over to her brother and took the blindfold down, "Hello my sweet Aki." Then she smiled and her eyes lit up with a scary excitement. "Look Aki. He is here, finally, he is here, alone, and unarmed."

Asami smirked. Even as the underdog, he radiated arrogant power through out the room.

"Fuji, I…." Takaba started but was interrupted.

"Aki!" She yelled, "It is time. After all that waiting and planning, it is time."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Asami bellowed.

"Oh Asami-sama," Fuji started, turning her attention to the man, "Everything has been about you. All this time, all our effort was just to get to you. I want to kill you, you see." She said with such an innocent and sweet look that made just about everyone in the room, besides Asami, cringe.

Takaba had never seen his sister act so strange. She reminded him of one of those crazy people you see on TV that would be put into a protective vest and then hauled off to some institution by men in white coats. She had a wild look about her as she continued to stare at Asami.

When Asami glanced toward Takaba, Fuji noticed.

"You still care for him don't you?" She asked with a genuine concerned look. "Even though it was all a lie. It was me," She bragged, "I set it up so you would meet so Aki could help me bring you down." Then she frowned, "But….he failed."

"Asami….don't listen….I didn't…." Takaba stammered over Fuji's confession.

"Then I used him to distract you. I never thought it would work but it did. You should have heard your business partners wondering what was going on with you. That made it easy to spread rumors about you." Her voice was so calm, it was like she was daydreaming while she spoke.

"Those _weaklings _were ready to give you up until _you_ went and left town, taking all the evidence with you."

"On the contrary, Natasumi, I took nothing with me." Asami said calmly.

"I know how you operate," Fuji's voice getting angrier and louder as she spoke, "you paid them off, all of them. Well it doesn't matter." She chuckled, "I finally realized that I had all I needed right here." She motioned to Takaba.

"You fell in love with me dear sweet brother."

"_Brother_?" Asami echoed.

He glanced at Takaba who was now looking intently at the floor, unable to meet Asami's gaze, as gaze he knew would be full of rage.

So Takaba had fooled Asami into falling for him for his sister. Yes, he had been quite the fool.

"So you did all of this….why?" Asami asked casually.

"Because you killed my father." Fuji said angrily, pulling out her gun and pointing it at Asami. "You took both me and Aki's father from us, you bastard. Now you will pay."

Suddenly, Takaba jerked free and ran in front of Asami. "Fuji no, listen to me. Don't do this." He pleaded.

"Oh come now brother, that is why I took off your blindfold, so you could see his blood spilled.

"_Akihito_," Asami growled, "Get out of the way." He pushed Takaba to the side. "If you want me here I am. Go ahead….shoot."

As soon as the words were spoken, the door burst open and several men came rushing in. Bullets started flying. It all happened so fast that Takaba was thrown to the ground, stunned, with a crushing weight on top of him, that scent, Asami's scent, wafted through his nostrils as he was pressed into the floor.

The shouts and gunfire only went on for a few short minutes and then there was silence.

"Boss, are you alright?" Takaba heard Kirishima's voice. There was a grunt and suddenly, the weight lifted off Takaba.

When the wide-eyed kid looked up, he saw the blood on his shirt and seeping from Asami's side.

"Asami! You were shot." Takaba screamed running to aid the older man who was wincing and clutching his side, bloodying his own hand in the process.

"Go away," Asami demanded but Takaba was closing the distance. Instantly, Asami grabbed Suoh's gun and just as Takaba got to him, it was pressed against Takaba's forehead.

"A-Asa-mi?"

"Shut up, Akihito," Asami bellowed, "I don't want to hear your explanation. I don't care who Natasumi or your father were….and I don't care about you." Then Asami chuckled, "You were always expendable. It's over."

Takaba stood there frozen to his spot in the hotel room with three dead guards, a dead Frenchman, and his dead sister. Kirishima, Suoh, and four others stood awating further orders. Kirishima untied Takaba but he barely noticed.

Takaba looked into those beautiful golden eyes and thought he saw pain behind that mask of confident rage. It was just a flicker but it was there.

Asami lowered the gun, stepped around the bodies, and glanced back from the door with one last order, "Clean this mess up." Then he walked out.

"Asami!" Takaba called, trying to run after the yakuza but was caught by the arm by Kirishima.

"Don't kid. It's over. Just be glad you are alive. You don't have to run anymore, he just gave you your freedom."

"But….but…." Takaba stammered but the men ignored him and followed their boss.

It was several minutes until another of the clean up crew put his hand on Takaba's shoulder, "Kid, its time you got out of here."

A stunned and shattered Takaba lowered his head and walked out.


	15. Ch 15 Alone Part 1

**Thank you to those reading this story. I appreciate your comments and knowing someone is reading helps with motivation. Keep reviewing.**

Asami Ryuichi was DONE! He was done with everything Natasumi tried to do to him and he was done with Takaba Akihito. _Akihito, my Akihito. _Had it been anyone else who had done what the one single photographer did, they would be floating in Tokyo bay, but not Akihito.

No, Asami could not do that to him. Hating to admit it, and of course never out loud, he loved Takaba. He missed that kid so much it hurt but he was also angry about the lies and deceit that stood between them.

Ever since he met the kid, he had been dealing with unfamiliar emotions. Though he loved his son and Maki, he had pushed them out of his life, for the most part, for their protection.

With Takaba it was different. He wanted the kid at his side, wanted to be _with_ him. Dealing with betrayal from others never bothered him before, there was nothing a good bullet could not handle, but with the young photographer, it hurt.

He knew the kid felt something for him since that time he came to the office late one night and then again it was proven when Takaba stood between Natasumi's gun and Asami, but that did not change the fact that most of their relationship had been a lie and he could not wrap his head around which parts were real and which were just Takaba's impeccable acting ability.

Would he ever be able to tell the difference if they were together? He did not think so. That is why he said what he said that day in the hotel and walked away. It was best for both of them at the time.

He knew he could not control himself enough to allow Takaba to work without interference and he knew that being with the kid could potentially be dangerous for Akisha. The one thing Asami did not understand was why Takaba felt any loyalty to his sister. The woman was crazy. That was plain enough to see in the hotel.

For Asami, even family was not exempt from floating in the bay if they ever crossed him, with the exception of Ryukou and Maki.

Asami sighed and continued to smoke his cigarette and drink his bourbon while gazing out the huge window of his penthouse.

_Akihito, where are you? What are you doing right now?_ As if watching a slideshow, images of Takaba flooded his mind. He saw the wide grin that was bestowed on him when he gave the young man the camera during their _recovery_ from the Hong Kong incident. His eyes sparkled when he helped Asami figure out how the camera worked.

Takaba laid beneath him, spread open for the taking with pink blushing cheeks and heavy lidded eyes, panting, "Take me, _fuck _me."

Angry, defiant hazel eyes glared at him after he brought that hellcat to the surface by his angry or teasing words, depending on the situation.

Most of all, that scared, vulnerable look on the ship just after thinking the kid had been killed, only to relish in the way Takaba clung to him, sobbing.

Asami watched the news intently day after day, occasionally seeing Takaba's crime photos that Asami knew could easily have gotten him killed.

He had an answer for everything. He could protect Akisha, even Takaba. He could allow the kid to work with in reason, of course. It could work, couldn't it?

The biggest issue between them wasn't protection, it was Takaba's misplaced thoughts on himself. When would he see that he _is_ a man and that he does not have to feel inferior to Asami. The only time Asami wanted his full submission was when they had sex. He knew that Takaba _needed_ that type of loving, yet the kid thought that made him less of a man.

Those times were the only times when the kid was honest with himself, letting his inhibitions go and just feeling the pleasure Asami had to offer. Takaba was so head strong and stubborn that he might never be able to separate the two.

As Asami sat, rationalizing everything, he knew _his_ only way of coping was to drown himself in work and take his frustrations out on the trash disposed of on a regular basis.

He even noticed the concern on Kirishima's face the last time a couple of nights ago when Asami did not even bother with hearing the traitor's explanation but simply walked into the warehouse and shot the man in the head. It had felt damn good to unload his bullets into those men this past couple of weeks.

"Boss," Kirishima entered the penthouse.

"What is it," Asmai slurred his words after quite a lot of alcohol.

"I have a report on the Taroshi deal."

"Leave it there," Asami motioned to the coffee table. Then he tried to get up and stumbled. Kirishima was there to catch him.

"I'm fine, damn it!" Asami bellowed at his subordinate.

"Boss, I'm sorry but no you are not."

That earned him a murderous glare from his unstable boss but Asasami still let his subordinate lead him down the hall. Kirishima watched everything and knew his boss was wallowing in self-pity, which was something he had never seen Asami do before. He needed Takaba back even though he could not bring himself to admit it.

Kirishima helped Asami to the bedroom and removed his suit coat before laying the man on his bed.

Asami lay there with the room swirling about him thinking of his kitten. He could almost feel the soft skin against his palms, his fingertips. All he had to do was kiss the kid and he melted like butter in Asami's embrace.

The pink, pert nipples standing at attention as he slid his fingers and tongue over them.

_ Damn, I am getting hard just thinking about him. I can't even remember the last time I jerked off thinking about someone, fantasizing about them, high school maybe? _

Asami chuckled as he unfastened his pants and his hard arousal sprang out of its confines. He knew he had to be drunk or else he would have just called someone else to take care of it, but he did not want anyone but Takaba.

_I can feel my fingers sinking into that tight ass and hearing the yelp of discomfort and then pleasure as I push them deep._ Asami stroked himself hard and fast, just like if he were buried deep inside Takaba, pushing the kid to the brink of ecstasy, hearing the cries, "More….deeper….yessss…."

Asami's eyes were closed and he groaned, pressing his head back against the bed. His hair was disheveled and his dress shirt unbuttoned while he used his other hand to caress his own nipples, making them perk up, sending tingling sensations throughout his body.

Closer and closer to climaxing as he pumped his length….faster…._harder_. He was panting when he grunted, allowing himself to spill over his hand and stomach. It was an empty feeling though without being inside Akihito.

Breathless, he laid on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the pain. Physical pain would be much easier to handle. Oh how Asami wished someone would shoot him so the physical pain would override the emotional pain within his chest. Instead he let sleep finally take it all away, even if it was only for a few short hours.


	16. Ch 16 rebound Part 1

"I'm coming," Kou called as he unlocked the door to his apartment to come face to face with a rather disturbing looking Aki.

"What the…." Kou started to say, grabbing Aki by the arm and yanking him into the apartment.

His shocked expression was exactly what Takaba had been expecting since he was covered in cuts and bruises from fighting his kidnappers, disheveled and sore from being raped, and sporting a torn, bloody shirt.

After sitting Aki down on the couch and getting him a beer from the refrigerator, Kou asked, "What in the world happened to you Aki?"

"Look Kou, I reeeaaally do not want to talk about it right now. Can….can I ask you a favor?" Takaba smiled sheepishly.

"Sure Aki, anything."

"Can I stay with you for a while?" Takaba said in a soft voice glancing nervously at his friend.

"Of course," he replied slapping Takaba on the back.

"I need a shower. Shit! I don't have any clothes right now." Takaba panicked.

"Its all right, you can borrow some of mine." Kou offered.

After the first couple of days, the acute trauma of the hotel incident was wearing off. During that first shower at Kou's, Takaba had scrubbed his skin until it was raw and red. He had felt so dirty after that Frenchman had violated him. It had been different than when Asami or even Feilong had taken him. Just like Asami showed him the difference between how he and Yuri had choked Takaba, being taken by that guy had been nothing but violent anger.

Then Takaba realized that he was not particularly sad that Fuji had died, it was more like feeling pity for the woman's foolishness at thinking she could take on someone like _him._

He had one nightmare about the dead people at his feet in the hotel room but that was it, only one. What he could not wrap his head around was the fact that Asami had left him, _really_ left him.

Takaba knew that had he been anyone else, he would have a bullet in him right now. That proved something didn't it? Asami did feel something for him or he would have just shot him that day. Asami….he had been shot that day. But knowing the yakuza, it probably did not even faze him.

No, Takaba's wounds from the kidnapping were healing fine, all except Asami's harsh words before he walked away. The yakuza had said that he did not care about Takaba and that he was expendable. It was a lie, Takaba repeated to himself that it was a lie and Asami had just said it out of anger.

Since that day however, Takaba had heard nothing from the man. Every time he was walking down the street and a black limo passed, he half expected it to stop and the back door to open. Then he would hear that smooth baritone voice say, "Get in." But so far, that had not happened.

He had covered a couple of crime stories, one made the front page while the other made page two. For extra cash between crime gigs, he worked a couple of political events, that Asami was absent from, and two protests.

Keeping busy helped and on his nights off he, Kou, and Takato would go bar hopping. His friends had been great to distract him and help him get going again.

It did not change the fact though, that Takaba's past year seemed like a dream that he had finally woke up from. It really was over. He could barely remember how he lived before meeting the yakuza. Even after leaving Asami when Sudoh had told him to make a decision, he still saw the man around and had some great sex.

For almost a month now, nothing, not once did their paths cross. He finally told his two best friends about the guy from New Year's being his lover but did not elaborate.

Telling his friends he had slept with another man was the hardest thing he had done in a while. He was surprised that they took it so well.

"Wow, you dog," Kou laughed.

"I wondered," Takato said curiously, "But I thought you needed to be the one to bring it up when you were ready."

"Really? You guys are ok with this?" Takaba asked, his face blushing.

"Of course Aki. Hey just don't feel me up when we are asleep or I'll have to kick you out," Kou laughed.

"Very funny," Takaba said sarcastically as they continued to drink that night.

A few nights later while they were walking from one bar to the next, they passed The Serpent Lounge. It was a gay bar and Takaba glanced through the window as they walked.

Takato put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "It's ok Aki, do you want to go in?"

Takaba gave his friend a wide-eyed, yet painful, glance.

"Yeah Aki, come on. It will be fun!" Kou shouted and took off to the door. Takaba and Takato just shook their heads and followed their rather zealous friend.

They liked the sporty atmosphere with the huge TVs replaying games and it had a dance floor.

By the time they had finished about four beers a piece, Takaba was feeling pretty good. That was when a tall well-dressed man in his early thirties approached the table.

"Hey, I am Yamatuchi Kazaki." The man said focusing on Takaba.

"Hi, Takaba Akihito. H-Have a seat." He said pulling out the chair next to him and squirming in his own chair.

"Well, I have to say I am surprised." Kazaki stated.

"Why?" Takaba asked.

"Because I saw those other two guys who approached you and you just blew them off." Kazaki nodded to the other side of the room.

Takaba's eyes followed to where the men in question had found other dates for the night, "Yeah, neither of them were my type."

"I see," Kazaki said studying Takaba intently.

"Well, Kou and I will go get another round. We'll be back." Takato said yanking a smiling Kou up from the table. Kou was having a blast watching his best friend flirt with another guy. That was just something you don't see everyday.

"I know your type," Kazaki said, leaning in to speak close to Takaba's ear.

"Really," Takaba laughed bashfully.

"Yep. You are looking for someone older, more mature, and able to handle your wild side." Kazaki said raising a brow.

The mixture of shock and maybe a bit of pain was evident on Takaba's face. There was a small spark in those hazel eyes giving away the fact that Kazaki was correct.

"We're back." Kou said flopping down into the chair and handing Aki a bottle of beer while Takato handed Kazaki one.

For the next hour, Takaba stole glances at Kazaki as they talked lightly about nothing in particular until Kazaki leaned closer again and said, "Why don't we go somewhere a little quieter?"

Takaba felt his heart thump in his chest. He knew what the guy was asking but was he ready to give it?

"That's exactly what Aki needs," Kou joined the conversation suddenly, causing Takato to give him a worried look. "What," Kou asked innocently. "It's true. Aki just needs some rebound sex."

Takaba blushed profusely and Kazaki chuckled. Takato slapped Kou up side the head.

But just then, Takaba stood and turned his gaze to Kazaki, "Yeah, let's go."


	17. Ch 17 Rebound Part 2

**Ok so some of you will hate this and some will like it. Can't please everyone. What can I say, it happens. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

As the four guys neared a love hotel a couple blocks from the bar they had been at, Takato took Aki's arm and lead him away from the other two men.

"Are you sure about this, Aki?" Takato's tone was full of concern.

"I know you are just looking out for me, thanks for that." Takaba gave a sheepish grin, "I don't really know what I want right now so I'm just going to see where this goes."

"Aki," Takato said before the two entered the hotel, "We will be across the street at that bar. Come over when you are done."

"Sure thing," Takaba replied.

"Your friends care about you," Kazaki stated as they rode in the elevator.

"Yeah, I am lucky to have them." Takaba said softly.

Takaba Akihito found himself standing in a small hotel room that contained a desk, chair, TV on a dresser, and a bed. After Kazaki took off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt, he sauntered over to Takaba. At the same time, Takaba retreated until his back hit the wall.

Kazaki rubbed Takaba's arms gently, "You are nervous. You're trembling."

"Yeah," Takaba said averting his eyes and blushing, "I….I am new at this. I've not been with many guys."

"Just relax and go with it." Kazaki said seductively. Then the man leaned in to kiss Takaba on the neck.

"Wait," Takaba said suddenly, pushing on the man's chest. "I….I can't promise you anything, after tonight, I mean. I just don't know what I want right now."

"We'll just see where this leads." Kazaki said before pushing Takaba back against the wall again and continuing his ministrations.

Takaba was moaning softly from the light caresses of Kazaki's hands slowly moving up his shirt while his lips and tongue explored Takaba's neck.

"Mmh…." Takaba responded when he felt the hand slide under this jeans and boxers to hold his half hard erection.

Takaba closed his eyes when Kazaki pulled his t-shirt off and laid him on the bed. In his mind, Takaba was seeing someone else, trying to feel someone else. Even though his body was reacting, it was not enough.

Kazaki showered his torso with licks and kisses, paying special attention to the sensitive nipples that caused Takaba to moan repeatedly. Kazaki took his time feeling Takaba, stroking him after sliding the jeans and boxers off his hips. Kazaki felt the younger man relaxing beneath him.

"Hah…hah…" Takaba panted, "Please…." His body felt warm and tingly under the experienced touches but since it had been a while he just wanted release. Takaba wanted to release all the pent up anger, frustration, and pain that were tearing him apart on the inside, even if the reprieve is only for a few short minutes.

"Ka-Kazaki," he begged, when Kazaki's wet mouth devoured his length.

"Hah….ah…." Takaba moaned, fisting his hands in Kazaki's hair. He thrust his hips wanting to feel more. All Takaba wanted was to lose himself in the moment and forget how empty he really was without the yakuza.

"Kazaki….take me….now…._hard_…" Takaba begged finally.

Kazaki pushed Takaba's legs up spreading him wide and hovered over him. "I haven't prepared you yet." Kazaki questioned.

"Don't care, just take me," Takaba pleaded breathlessly.

"You are gorgeous," Kazaki said seductively while staring at Takaba's flushed face, glazed eyes, and writhing body.

He thrust hard and fast into Takaba, "AAHHH!" Takaba cried at the pain but relished the fact that he felt _something_ to mask all of the other torturous emotions.

Kazaki slammed hard over and over into Takaba making him scream out each time. Kazaki started stroking Takaba rhythmically with his thrusts and it was not long before he felt Takaba tighten around him and squirt up onto his chest.

Takaba squeezed his eyes shut trying only to feel and not think about the fact that he was with a nearly complete stranger when he came fast and hard.

After two more thrusts, Kazaki tensed and moaned, "Akihito," as he filled the younger man.

Takaba could not open his eyes so he was glad Kazaki had collapsed on top of him with his head turned away. The tears were threatening to spill from Takaba's eyes, not that he was unsatisfied with Kazaki, but because he felt like he had betrayed Asami, even though they were not together anymore.

In Takaba's mind, his body, heart, and soul still belonged to the bastard who had thrown him away.

Kazaki laid down next to Takaba and saw the tear slide from the corner of his eye, "Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry. I can't help it," Takaba cried, "I-I want him back." Takaba stood abruptly and stumbled from the pain to his lower back trying to grab his clothes hastily.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't ready for this." Takaba sobbed and sat on the edge of the bed after getting dressed.

Kazaki shifted his position and wrapped his arms around Takaba from behind, "I can see that you are not ready to move on yet. It's ok. I have been there before too."

"It was wrong of me to do that to you," Takaba sniffled as he spoke.

"I had a good time," Kazaki chuckled, "If things change you know where to find me, right?"

Takaba's expression was full of anguish when he turned to look at Kazaki. The man was a good guy, a nice guy but Takaba felt like he had just used the man and he knew first hand what that felt like.

Kazaki put his palm to Takaba's cheek, "I really did have a good time hanging out with you and your friends….and of course, this. Now go, Takato and Kou are waiting."

"Kazaki….I…."

"Go already. I will be fine." He smiled and playfully shoved Takaba in the shoulder.

Takaba smiled back and lightly kissed the other man's lips, "Thank you." He said and then took off out the door.

"Hey Takato, look," Kou said suddenly pointing to Aki making his way across the street.

When Takaba came in, Takato handed him a beer and seriously gazed at his friend's red eyes, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, no, I don't know." Takaba shrugged.

"Didn't help, huh?" Takato asked.

"Not really." Takaba replied and put his head on the table, "When will I quit hurting so much?" Takaba said, his entire body tensing as he willed more tears away.

"You said you think he did care about you, so, maybe he is hurting too he just doesn't know how to tell you." Takato offered.

Taking a long drink, Takaba said, "You don't know Asami. He's moved on."

"Don't worry, Aki, it just takes time," Kou finally joined the conversation. Both Takato and Aki look at their friend like he grew a second head.

"You know, Kou, you're right. It is just going to take some more time." Takato added.


	18. Ch 18 Boom

Takato came into Kou's apartment without knocking first, "Hi guys," he said to the two misfits playing X-Box and shouting at each other while laughing.

He grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. "HEY," the two shouted at him but giving him their attention none the less.

Takato came around to where they sat on the floor and made himself comfortable on the couch before tossing a newspaper at Aki. Aki gave his friend a confused look but picked it up and read the page it was open to.

The heading said: PRESIDENT AND CEO OF SION CORP. NEARLY KILLED IN EXPLOSION. Immediately, the newspaper in Takaba's hands started shaking. He urgently read on trying to find out more information but there was not much else written.

Apparently, the man in question was walking toward his car with his driver when the car exploded at the same time the driver hit the unlock button. After investigating, the bomb was apparently faulty and detonated early. If it had not been for that Asami Ryuichi and his driver would have been killed.

"I-I-I have to go see if he is ok. I have to know." Takaba mumbled in a daze, stumbling when he tried to get up.

"Aki," Takato offered, "We'll go with you."

Suoh sighed when he saw Takaba walking down the hall toward him. The kid looked very determined if his gait was any indication. Takaba and his two friends stopped just short of Suoh in the hospital hallway where the guard was posted outside Asami's room.

"Takaba-kun, what are you doing here?" Suoh asked wearily.

Takaba's anger flared knowing by Suoh's tone of voice that he is not happy to see the kid.

"Suoh," Takaba began, ready to argue and defend his cause. "You have to let me see him."

A concerned look flashed across Suoh's face but Takaba noticed it, "Takaba-kun, he hasn't woke up yet since the explosion. We do not know his condition yet. It appears that he has no internal injuries other than swelling in his head." He paused, "He would have my head for telling you this."

"I know….but….Suoh, I love him. If he is unconscious he will never know I was even here." The sad look in the kid's eyes gave Suoh pause. He knew his boss well and his boss was absolutely miserable without Takaba.

Suoh disappeared inside behind the door and Takaba held his breath. It was only a couple of minutes before he returned with Kirishima right behind him.

"Kirishima, please, let me see him, just for a minute." Takaba nearly begged. His voice cracked as he spoke.

"Alright Takaba-kun, but if he wakes up you get your ass out of there. Do you understand me?" Kirishima said sternly.

"Yes, yes I understand," he said quickly.

Glancing at his two friends one last time, he followed Kirishima into the room. The tears started immediately when he saw the sight before him. He was stunned.

In the center of the white room was the bed where Asami lay. He had two IV's, oxygen, and bandages over his eyes, those beautiful golden eyes. Takaba was taken back from just that. Silently he prayed that there was no permanent damage to his eyes. He also had a heart monitor and some other monitor that kept beeping.

The blankets were pulled up to his mid chest and he had on a hospital gown, which was kind of funny, though Takaba knew Kirishima would not appreciate his humor. He had small cuts on his face and what Takaba could see of his arms.

It did not even look like the control-freak arrogant bastard who tortured him and stole his heart. He looked so vulnerable and weak lying there motionless.

Takaba moved to his side and reached down to take the older man's hand. He held it as the sobs wracked his body. It was not fair. If anything was going to happen it should happen to him, not Asami. Takaba would give anything to trade places with the bastard if he could.

The hand he held twitched and Takaba flinched nervously but did not let it go. Takaba just sat next to the bed all evening, softly begging the older man to wake up.

"Please come back, Asami. You can fight this. Come back…." Takaba chanted over and over.

Finally, Kirishima closed his laptop and fumbled with his ipad that was docked on a small table in the room and Takaba knew it was time to go. Akira had been instructed to drive Takaba back to Kou's house so he was patiently waiting for Takaba in the hall.

Takaba stopped crying just long enough to look at Suoh and Kirishima, "Thanks," he said in a small voice. The men nodded and Takaba allowed Akira to help him to the car.

The following day was the same. Since the hospital was on Kou's way to work, he walked that far with Takaba. There still had not been any change with Asami's condition so Kirishima allowed Takaba into the room.

Through out the day, Kirishima and Suoh glanced at one another and the kid sitting motionless next to the bed, holding Asami's hand. There were times that he would cry and beg the older man to come back and other times when he just silently sat staring at the yakuza.

The only time he moved from his chair was to use the bathroom. When the two guards mentioned him eating lunch, Takaba just shook his head. He did not want to leave Asami's side.

The two men finally told the kid that it was time he left. Takaba had arrived at 8:30am and it was 5pm when they ushered him from the room. Again, they had Akira take the kid home to Kou's apartment.

Ready for another day of sitting at the hospital, Takaba walked casually down the hall. Suoh, who never showed any emotion actually looked nervous to see Takaba coming toward him.

"Suoh, what? What is it?" Takaba asked starting to panic.

"Takaba-kun, you can not go in today." Suoh said in a quiet voice.

"Why?" The confused kid asked.

"He is awake." Suoh stated.

Takaba blinked a couple of times before a small "Oh," was heard.

"We did not tell him that you had come here. We broke our orders letting you in there in the first place."

Takaba stared at his sneakers and shifted from one foot to the other, "Its…its ok Suoh….I understand."

A miserably rejected Takaba slowly turned and headed back in the direction he came from. For the next few hours he just wandered around the city. He felt so alone and lost. Sure he had his friends and family but they did not rile him up like Asami did. Asami was so infuriating and Takaba missed that.

He missed Asami sending his men to get him when Asami was in the mood. He missed cooking the older man dinner and then having to put it in the refrigerator when Asami did not come home until 3am. He missed that smirk, their fights, and most of all his punishments.

Takaba cried himself to sleep on the couch that night. It was not going away, the pain of losing the beautiful, dark man.


	19. Ch 19 Boom Part 2

Takaba stood across the street shielded by his hoodie as he peeked out the window of the pawnshop. He had paid the man more than enough money to let him take photos from the window. He did not tell the man exactly what he was a taking photo of; he just said it was for a spread on life in Tokyo.

When the yakuza stepped out of the limo, Takaba clicked the camera for all he was worth. _Great, now I am a stalker, _Takaba chuckled to himself.

It had been two weeks since the older man had been in the hospital. From what Takaba could tell, he appeared to be fine. Even though Asami did not know it, those precious hours the kid spent in the hospital room with him would always be held in Takaba's heart. His bedside vigil had been strangely intimate for Takaba and he would cherish that time.

Asami was back to his full schedule and things were running rather smoothly after the Natasumi thing and the explosion.

His most trusted subordinate came into his office.

"Boss, we got the bombers." He said in his business voice, "There were three and they were caught trying to enter the penthouse from the service elevator. They are waiting at the storage unit."

"We'll leave in an hour," Asami growled, slamming down a file and walking over the to liquor cabinet. He poured a shot of whiskey and downed it, then another.

When his assistant/bodyguard did not move, Asami cocked his head, staring at the man curiously.

"What?" Asami said angrily. Something was obviously on the man's mind.

"Boss," he paused trying to figure out how to word his thoughts so he did not find himself floating in the bay.

"Would you like me to find that waitress that came up here a while back…to maybe….join you for a while?" Kirishima asked nervously.

"What! You suddenly think I need to get laid, is that it?" Asami growled. He was definitely angry.

"If I may….Boss, you have been very….irritable and edgy lately. The men are even too scared to look at you, let alone come near you, for fear they will be shot if they blink at the wrong time."

"Do you feel that way?" Asami asked smirking.

"Well….there have been times…."

"So you think getting laid will make me _nice_ again?" Asami stressed the word.

"Honestly, no, but I think Takaba-kun would. I think you need him." Kirishima answered and stiffened his body for the explosion.

Asami let the glass drop to the floor at the same time that he closed the distance between them and his gun suddenly pressed against Kirishima's forehead.

"Whom the _fuck_ do you think you are talking to?" Asami bellowed.

Kirishima knew Asami would not pull the trigger but that his boss knew he was right. Asami missed his kitten and without Takaba, the man was a wreck. He was always snapping at everyone and easily angered. The last few weeks, his guns had more action than they had all year previously.

"Boss," Kirishima said tiredly, locking gazes with Asami for several minutes before Asami retreated back to the liquor cabinet. That was another thing he had been doing lately, getting shit-faced drunk. Of course, while he was so, his men had to help him to walk to the car, get into the penthouse, that sort of thing.

All the while Asami complained about the fact that his kitten was not around for him to play with in bed. It was a good thing that Asami did not remember it in the morning.

When Kirishima still stood there unmoving, Asami turned around and raised one perfectly groomed brow, "What now? You still have more to say?"

The loyal man came around the chair and sat down, sighing, then said, "Boss, I have to tell you something and I am willing to give up, not just a finger for retribution, but a hand."

Asami poured another shot and sat down across from the man who was now clutching his laptop in his lap.

"Go on," Asami's voice was deadly calm.

"Before you respond, please listen to what I have to say and watch a video that I have." He asked.

"Fine. Now what is it."? Asami was growing more irritated by the second.

"Boss, Takaba heard about the bombing and came to the hospital to see you." He paused as the tension in the room rose. "Boss you should have seen how distraught he looked. He said he loved you so….I let him in."

"You what!" Asami bellowed so loud that Suoh definitely heard it outside the door.

Calmly, Kirishima continued but if looks could kill he would be dead from the murderous glare he was receiving. "Boss, he stayed all evening and then came back the next day." He paused again before holding his laptop out to Asami.

Asami turned on the video. The screen showed Takaba's back as he sat in the chair next to Asami's bed. Apparently, Kirishima was sitting behind him with the camera on him and the kid didn't know it.

Asami watched both visits. Most of the time, the kid did not even move. Sometimes his body would shake and muffled crying could be heard. He did move when he went to the bathroom but that was it. Asami heard Suoh and Kirishima arguing with Takaba to go eat but he refused saying he would not leave Asami's side.

At one point, a tear streaked Takaba leaned down and kissed Asami's forehead whispering, "I love you. Please come back. I cannot exist without knowing you are out there."

Asami cleared his throat, trying to block the lump in his throat. No fucking way was he going to let his emotions surface whether Kirishima was there or not.

Afterwards, he looked up at his subordinate and cocked his head to the side, "A whole hand, huh?"

Kirishima held Asami's gaze confidently, noting the slight amusement in his boss's eyes, "It would be my pleasure, boss."

"I'll think about it," Asami said handing back the laptop and standing, "Right now, we have a storage unit to visit."


	20. Ch 20 Inbetween

**Thank you, thank you, thank you. I appreciate the reviews. So we are heading toward my favorite chapter that has been written for a while and I needed to work up to it. It is not this one but the next. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one.**

In the limo on the way to the storage unit, Asami kept replaying the video in his mind. Takaba loved him that was obvious. But that did not change the fact that he had played Asami for a fool.

Ever since the hotel incident, Asami knew that he had been sulking over the fact that a twenty-three year old kid, almost twenty-four since Takaba's birthday was coming up, had played him.

He was smarter than that. He should have realized it but he had allowed himself to be caught up in emotions that normally would not come to light. That was the main reason he kept them buried. It made him feel weak and weak yakuzas ended up dead.

No, keeping Takaba away and his guard up, he would never be played again. Even though missing the kid hurt so much, he would repress it and all other emotions like he did all those years before and be _the Asami Ryuichi_ he was before Takaba. He was a man most people feared and right now he wanted people to fear him, to feed that ego.

Asami entered the unit to find the three men all tied and blindfolded and two other subordinates babysitting them. Asami sauntered up and removed each blindfold so he could revel in the fear he would bring out of them.

"You fools. Did you really think you could kill me?" Asami said with smug arrogance. None of the men appeared all that nervous yet so he had to take it to the next level.

"Now then," Asami said as he grabbed the sledgehammer and propped it easily on his shoulder. "I want to know who your boss is. You will tell me before we are done here, have no doubts about that. The question is how long will it take for you to say it?"

Asami walked up to the first man whose wrists and ankles were tied to a chair along with his midsection. There was no way for him to move. Asami stared at the man murderously.

"Who is your boss?" He said calmly.

When the man just lifted his chin in defiance, Asami swung the hammer, _crack,_ and shattered the man's kneecap causing a piercing scream to echo through out the small space.

Casually, Asami walked to the next man, "Who is your boss?"

The man's eyes widened and it appeared that the man was thinking of answering after what his co-conspirator had just gone through. Asami inhaled deeply, smelling the fear suddenly flooding the room. It made him feel God-like. He had the power to take lives if he so chose and it fed his ego.

He was feeling his control coming back, that control he had lost months ago. Never again would anyone question his power.

The man shook his head. _Fool,_ thought Asami, _does he not realize why he had the four inch by four inch board between his feet._

_Crack_

"AAAHHH…." The man screamed when his ankle was shattered between the board and the hammer.

Asami just shook his head and proceeded to the third man. All the while, his warm blood was spreading through out his body._ Yes, cower before me. _

"So," he raised a brow at the man whose arm was stretched out and stabilized on a board. "Who do you work for?"

The man was visibly trembling and glancing at his half conscious co-conspirators writhing in excruciating pain.

When Asami was tired of waiting he tightened his grip on the hammer and was just about to swing it down.

"Wait!" the man shouted, "I'll tell you. Please just don't hurt me."

"Who," Asami's voice was deadly even.

"It was Tomoko," the man blurted out quickly.

Asami stared at the man a moment, "Are you lying to me?"

"No, no I swear." The man pleaded.

"Ok," Asami responded calmly setting down the hammer. Then he stood back a few feet from the three men lined up and pulled out his gun. One by one he easily picked them off with a bullet to each forehead.

He smirked. _Damn it's great to be me,_ he thought and turned to walk out, stopping only to call to his men, "Clean up the mess."

As Asami got into the limo, Kirishima said quietly, "Feel better?"

"Much," Asami replied sliding onto the seat.

**Text to Takaba's phone**

HEY AKI, WE ARE CELEBRATING YOUR BIRTHDAY FRIDAY NIGHT-KOU

WHAT ARE WE DOING-AKI

SAME AS LAST YEAR-KOU

KARAOKE-AKI

YEAH-KOU

K-AKI

Last year, Takato, Kou and Takaba went to the annual karaoke party at The Factory. Compared to a place like Club Sion, it was geared more for the younger generation, the twenty something crowd. It was a great nightclub and much cheaper than Club Sion.

It did not have that high sophisticated gangster feel to it. It had two bars on the main floor and high tables surrounding a huge square techno dance floor. The second level had tables along the railing and two bars also but the middle was cut out so people could look down on the dance floor.

Takaba's friends knew he loved to dance and danced well. They also knew that he had been big into theater in school and had a great voice. In fact, most of his high school friends thought he would break out with a singing career. It was one of his passions but photography won out in the end.

Last year had been a blast and Takaba was giddy with excitement for this coming Friday night. It was just what he needed to relax. Since he could never see Asami caught dead it a place like The Factory, he knew he could forget the man for a few hours.

"It's just going to take time," his friends had told him. _Well…how much time? _He had had enough already. At least he was getting some good work and able to help Kou with the rent. Working also took his mind off the yakuza so he took almost every job he could get his hands on. In fact he was heading to the office now to see if anything new had come up. He was feeling more relaxed than he had in a while.

Maybe, just maybe, his birthday would be the start of a good year for him. He really needed that hope.

At the office, he over heard his boss and another man talking.

"So who were the three men?"

"I don't know but one had his knee shattered, the other an ankle, and all three were shot in the head." The man said, "Rumor has it that it was Asami."

"Also early this morning, the leader of the Tomoko group was found dead in his bed."

Takaba closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He always tried not to think about _what_ the older man did to get information. It gave him a sick feeling to think that Asami, the man who could make him come undone by his touches, had tortured those men and then shot them.

It was so much better when Asami would just say, "It's taken care of," and Takaba could remain in the dark about how cruel his ex-lover could be.

Takaba quietly walked away from the doorway. He needed time to get those thoughts out of his head. It didn't make him love the man any less for he was well aware that _he_ could have ended up dead too. Takaba smiled because Asami did not shoot him and he knew why.


	21. Ch 21 Karaoke

The three young men arrived at The Factory an hour before the show so they could get a good seat near the stage. On one end of the room, the tables had been moved and the stage was set up.

By the time the Karaoke had started, the place was standing room only. All the tables, dance floor, even the second floor was packed with people. It did not bother Takaba as he moved his lithe body on the dance floor with his friends. Kou was a pretty good dancer too and the energy around them gave the two young men an adrenaline rush that they could not control. They laughed and danced.

Takato sat at the table since Yoshima showed up and neither were very good dancers. Kou and Takaba came and sat down for another drink.

"Hey Aki," Kou said, "Maybe you will meet someone tonight."

"Yeah, You never know," Takato jumped in, "Maybe that guy, what was his name, Kazaki, will show up."

"Hahaha, very funny." Takaba said sarcastically. He really did not want to remember that night. He felt terribly ashamed of his actions. He had been drunk enough to flirt endlessly with the guy, have sex, and then run out on him. _No way,_ Takaba thought to himself, he did not need that embarrassment.

Takaba glanced at Kou who suddenly looked like he had seen a ghost; his face was pale and his eyes wide. Takaba waved his hand in front of Kou's face.

"Hello, Kou, anyone home," Takaba laughed.

But that got Takato's attention too and his expression was the same. _Awe, come on guys, what is the big deal?_ Takaba turned and looked over his shoulder. Sitting several feet away he caught the side profile of one Asami Ryuichi. The man was sitting with what looked like two other men in his line of work, a small petite woman, and _what, _a kid.

The man looked to be enjoying himself with his guests._ What the hell is he doing here?_ Suddenly, the sounds of a poor rendition of Nickelback's Rockstar faded while Takaba stared mesmerized by the gorgeous sight before him.

Takaba downed his bottle of beer and immediately grabbed another. Maybe if he could get even more of a buzz, he could forget what was behind him.

It was now 10:30pm; they had been there two hours and had a lot of beer. Unfortunately for Takaba, he was an emotional drunk, which made him do things without thinking. His friends knew exactly what he was going to do when he took the songbook and wrote out his request, taking it up to the DJ.

Takato was worried since he did not see what song this friend had picked, hopefully it was not something that would make the older man angry. This sudden impulse to go up and sing to Asami had popped in his mind and he ran with it.

Fifteen minutes later, the DJ said through the mic, "Come on up here Takaba Akihito."

Asami had seen the kid on the dance floor shaking his round ass before one and all and it took every ounce of control to not go out there and drag him off to a more private setting. Obviously, the kid did not know he owned the nightclub or he would not be there. Now the older man was glued to the stage to see just what his defiant little kitten was going to do._ Did Takaba know he was there?_

Takaba had no problem owning the stage and he planned to do just that. He walked up and took the mic.

"This is for the one I love. You know who you are."

Maki recognized the name when announced and glanced at Asami who was so focused on the kid that the world around him vanished.

DAVID GUETTA: WITHOUT YOU

When Takaba sang, he moved and danced about the stage but kept his eyes on the yakuza. He had memorized the words to the song not long after the hotel incident. He knew it was now or never so he sang with all his passion.

I can't win, I can't reign

I will never win this game

Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I

Without you

Without you

Oh, oh, oh!

You! You! You!

Without

You! You! You!

Without you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged

Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind

I lost my heart, I lost my mind

Without you

Without you

Oh, oh, oh!

You! You! You!

Without

You! You! You!

Without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

Without you

When the song ended, Takaba had, by far, been the best singer all night. He never missed a note or a step. His voice was a good range for the song too. The crowd cheered and clapped, even a standing ovation for his talent.

He reached the table and received high-fives from his friends. Not once did he glance back after breaking eye contact at the end of the song. Though his breathing was labored and he felt his body trembling a little, he was sure no one else noticed it.

"Ryu," Maki said softly, placing her hand on the yakuza's arm. He was still staring at Takaba. When he finally glanced at her, Maki saw the anguish in the depths of his eyes.

"What's happening Takato," Takaba asked watching his friend looking behind him.

"He is leaving." Takato said.

"Oh," was all Takaba said before downing another beer.

It was maybe three minutes later that Kirishima came up to the table, "Takaba-kun, do you have a moment? Someone wants to speak with you."

Stunned and a bit frightened, Takaba nodded and was led to a private room in the back.

When he walked in, he saw the kid and the woman sitting on a couch. _What is going on?_

Then he heard the door close from behind and froze. He felt the heat from the tall man as he stepped up behind Takaba, the man's chest against his back. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of cigarettes, sandalwood, and Asami.

"They wanted to meet you," the seductive baritone voice and warm breath near his ear made Takaba dizzy but he did not move a muscle.

"Akihito, this is Maki, my wife, and Rykou, my son."

Takaba's eyes widened in panic at first then anger, _his wife and son, no fucking way!_

**If you have never heard this song, google it. Take a minute to imagine Takaba on stage and Asami in the audience. I can so see Takaba singing it and if we were to hear him sing it, his voice would be very similar to David Guetta's voice. That is my opinion anyway.**

**As a music lover and not horrible singer myself, I love it all from the words to the music. The sad intensity in this song seemed appropriate. Let me know….**


	22. Ch 22 Reality

**Thanks for correcting me about Usher. Thank you to those taking the time to give me your thoughts, much appreciated.**

Takaba let the words sink in for all of five seconds before he spun around and threw his fists at the yakuza's chest, "You bastard," Takaba shouted. "You're married? I can't believe you're married."

"Takaba," Asami said casually but the kid did not relent, slamming his fists into that hard unyielding chest.

Asami grabbed Takaba's forearms sustaining him and sternly said, "Akihito!"

The kid glared up at his ex-lover. Asami's expression was emotionless. He had on his poker face.

Takaba struggled against the strong arms holding him firmly. The bastard made him fall in love with him and the whole time he was married. Whatever glimmer of hope Takaba had before that moment was extinguished with the news.

Asami could see the hurt Takaba was feeling and he knew why. He knew the younger man well enough to practically read his thoughts. Asami gave Takaba his signature smirk.

"Takaba, my relationship with Maki is no different than you and Shima's relationship," he calmly explained.

After a few seconds, Takaba relaxed and stopped fighting the older man, "Oh," was all he said. Then the embarrassment set in and he blushed. He had attacked Asami without thinking, right in front of the man's family. _Oh great, I bet they love me now,_ he thought.

Asami turned the kid around and his hand rested on the small of Takaba's back as he nudged them forward toward the two chairs opposite the couch.

"Hello," Takaba said bowing at the two wide-eyed people who apparently were still stunned by his outburst.

"Hello Takaba," Maki said with a small smile.

"Hi," Rykou said quietly.

In order to keep the awkward silence away, Maki said, "You were very good out there. You have a great voice."

"Thanks," Takaba replied blushing again and rubbing the back of his neck. The give away gesture that meant the kid was nervous.

"You seemed very comfortable moving about the stage like a professional," Maki added. "We _all_ enjoyed it." She said glancing at Asami who remained stoic.

He was in fact surprised when he saw Takaba up there since he had no idea the kid had that particular talent. He had been absolutely amazing to watch. Of course for Asami, it was a huge turn on to see Takaba move so gracefully during the faster parts of the song.

"So you are a photographer," Maki stated.

"Yeah, it was another passion of mine." Takaba replied.

"Can I see your photos sometime?" Rykou asked innocently.

"Sure, I can show you some of my work," Takaba beamed with pride.

Asami just sat back in the chair staring in amusement at how well the three were getting along as they continued with their conversation. Especially Rykou, who was hanging on Takaba's every word. Maybe because he was still quite young himself or it was his boyish charm, Asami wasn't sure which, Takaba seemed to enjoy talking with Rykou.

Asami was brought out of his thoughts when Maki said, "Well I think it is about time we head to the penthouse and get some rest." She glanced at her son.

"I will have the car brought around," Asami said putting the phone to his ear.

They said their goodbyes before Maki and Rykou followed the guard out of the room, that left Takaba and Asami alone in the room, which for Takaba, suddenly felt a lot smaller.

He knew the older man was behind him but kept his facing the door, frightened to turn around. Asami never showed that he was expecting anything so Takaba was not sure what to say.

"Well….I guess….I better go too," Takaba said quietly and reached for the handle.

The strong arm flew past his head and against the door so quick that Takaba gasped and whipped his head up to stare at the yakuza's smoldering gaze.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Asami said way too calmly which was a bad sign for Takaba.

"I…you said…" Takaba stuttered before being cut off by Asami's mouth devouring his own.

After several seconds and a much-needed breath, Asami pulled back. Takaba had been unaware that while Asami's tongue ravaged his mouth, he instinctively grasped hold of Asami's suit coat. Slowly he watched his own hands uncurl from the fabric as if the movement was foreign to him.

"What, _hah_…are you, _hah_…doing?" Takaba said panting.

"Oh Akihito," Asami said seductively, "Did you really think I would let you leave so easily?"

Takaba's eyes widened in fear at the words themselves, while his body responded to the tone of that voice. That sexy, yet smug look made Takaba shiver in fear or anticipation, he wasn't sure which.

Takaba was trapped with his back against the door while Asami's perfectly sculpted body pressed against him. He averted his eyes, turning his head to the side.

It was like a dream come true that he was that close to Asami when he thought it would never happen again.

But that was just it, what _was_ going to happen? Takaba was so hurt by Asami's rejection at the hotel, yet at the same time, he wanted to be wrapped up in those arms, feel Asami's lips touch him, and entwine his fingers into that silky hair.

Asami used every ounce of control he had to not toss the kid on the couch and ravish that adorable body, _his _body. _Oh yes_, that body, the man before him, belonged to only him. The heat behind those hazel eyes was there, just begging for Asami to take him.

"Oh Akihito, what am I going to do with you?" Asami whispered and began licking Takaba's ear.

"A-A-Asami," Takaba stuttered but the older man ignored him while moving his lips down Takaba's neck, licking and sucking on the pale skin.

"Asami!" Takaba shouted suddenly, pushing with all his might on the yakuza's chest.

Asami was not anticipating the shove and stumbled back a couple of steps, glaring angrily at the younger man.

"Stop." Takaba said, his brows dipping in the center. The look was a mixture of anger and confusion. "Its over. You said so yourself at the hotel. _You _dumped _me, remember?"_ Takaba said accusingly.

Takaba knew that if he stayed there any longer he would succumb to the man and be completely lost forever. The last thing he wanted was to have a moment like this and then wake up tomorrow and have to start all over again to forget the man. He could not do it. He could not survive it a second time.

"I know what I said but…" Asami growled, and for once, his composure crumbled and Takaba saw into the depths of Asami's soul.

"Y-You…missed me. Didn't you?" Takaba's voice was quiet and unsure.

There was no way in _hell_ that Asami Ryuichi was going to admit that, especially to Takaba who would throw it in his face every chance he got so Asami turned away from him to give himself time to compose himself and hide his emotions.

Takaba slowly walked up to Asami but as he came around to face the man, his hand roamed over the older man's firm backside and he heard Asami suck in a breath.

Takaba bestowed upon Asami his most heated, lustful gaze and he whispered, "I missed you too." With shaky fingers, he reached up and pushed the suit coat off Asami's shoulders. The man did not move as it slid off his arms to the floor.

Takaba never broke eye contact as he started unbuttoning Asami's shirt but the seductive foreplay was too much for the older man after such a long absence that he yanked Takaba over to the couch and threw him down, pressing his body against him.

"Do you realize how much pumishment is in store for you," Asami's tone low, his voice full of desire.

Takaba's eyes sparkled at the dare and he replied, "Bring it on."


	23. Ch 23 Consequences

In the next second, Asami was gone. He got up off the couch and glanced over his shoulder, "Don't move."

Takaba was speechless because he thought Asami would take him right then but the older man instead, went to the door and spoke quietly with Suoh. _What is going on?_

Asami came back into the room and lit up a cigarette, standing a few feet from Takaba and saying nothing.

"A-Asami," Takaba stuttered, thoroughly confused by the older man's actions. Asami just continued to inhale his cigarette as if he was making love to it. He savored every drag, exhaling slowly each time.

_Knock, knock_

Asami put on his suit coat and answered the door. After a brief conversation, that Takaba could not hear, he quietly closed the door again and came over to the couch.

Again, Asami pressed his body against Takaba's rendering the kid unable to move. He took out of his pocket a tie, the one he had discarded hours ago, and tied the kid's wrists but with his arms down in front of his stomach not above his head like Asami always had done before.

Takaba's expression was clearly fearful at the turn of events. He had been so sure they would be reveling in each other by now but Asami was acting strange. _What is he thinking? What is he up to?_ A million questions swirled about in Takaba's head.

Asami gazed down at his kitten. The man was in a place he did not want to be. He was still angry about all the things Takaba had done. The younger man had lied to him repeatedly, deceived him in the worst way.

Though he knew the kid loved him, that had been obvious from the video and the song, his anger and need for control of their situation overruled his other feelings.

Asami stroked Takaba's hair gently and then his eyes narrowed, smoldering amber orbs that made Takaba shiver.

Asami reached into his inner pocket of his coat and then said in a low, menacing voice, "Goodnight Akihito."

His next motions were so fast that Takaba had no time to react as Asami pulled out the syringe and jammed it in Takaba's arm.

The shock of seeing the syringe and immediate burning sensation overwhelmed the young man. His eyes widened in pure terror but all he could do with his wrists bound and the weight of the man on top of him was utter softly, "Ryuichi," before his eyes slowly closed and his body went limp.

Asami caressed his kitten's cheek one last time before getting up, walking out the door without looking back. He had a drink with Kirishima who was waiting outside the room for him, having already told Takaba's friends that they should not wait on him.

The man knew Asami well enough to know that his boss was trying to sort everything he was feeling out but he had been shocked when Asami had told him what he was going to do to the kid.

Of course Asami did not tolerate traitors but poor Akihito, the kid really had no chance. His boss had really put the kid through a lot since they met. Sure Takaba was a trouble magnet but he also knew that his boss had the power to deal with anything that happened. He had proven that many times in the past.

"Are you ok with this?" Kirishima asked.

"It's inevitable." Asami's tone was so cold that Kirishima shivered.

While the two men continued to drink their whiskey, Suoh and Akira entered the private room. With a sigh and quick glance at each other they went to work as their boss had instructed.

"I'll take him," Suoh said wearily, knowing that Asami had never wanted his men to touch the kid if at all possible. Suoh set aside his discomfort and hoisted the limp body over his shoulder. The kid was surprisingly lighter than he expected.

He carried Takaba's body out through the back door of the club and into the waiting car. No reason to put him in the trunk since he was not going to go anywhere.

He got in the passenger seat and Akira got behind the wheel.

It was a rather solemn air about the car, as the two men drove away, neither saying anything to break the deadly silence.

It was a strange eerie feeling for them not to hear Takaba yelling or, much to their discomfort, moaning, from the backseat of the vehicle. Their boss was truly a cruel man.

Asami stayed at the club for about another hour before he and Kirishima took the limo home. Once he arrived at the penthouse, he stopped at the door directly in front of Suoh and their gazes locked.

"Is it done?" Asami asked.

"Yes, boss," Suoh bowed his head.

"Good," Asami replied and went inside.

Asami went first to check on Rykou to find the boy fast asleep curled up in the bed. He knew it had been risky for them to come here but he had too much to make up for and finally decided that an occasional visit both ways would help that endeavor.

Next, he went to check on Maki. She looked so peaceful lying in the big bed. He really admired her courage to marry him when she was so young, to protect her family, she gave Asami her life. He understood how big a sacrifice that had been.

Alone in the dimly lit living room, the only light coming from the night sky through the huge window, with a cigarette and a drink, Asami contemplated his actions. Had he been irrational? Should he have just taken Takaba like he had wanted to do?

No, he was the most powerful man in Japan, God complex coming to the surface, he felt he had the right to decide the fate of those around him, whether friend or enemy.

Even with the buzz from drinking too much, Asami grabbed the bottle and finished it off. He had to put the events of the night out of his mind.

_Crash, clink, clink_

Suoh came rushing in the penthouse to see a very drunk Asami stumbling around the living room, already having knocked over a lamp and shattered the whisky bottle.

Asami ran his hand through his hair and slurred, "Damn, it's all gone."

"Yes, boss." Suoh responded as he took out his phone and called Kirishima to come up from downstairs.

By the time the man entered the living room, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Suoh was snickering and Kirishima slapped him on the back of his head.

"It's not funny."

"Come on, it's very funny," Suoh said failing to suppress his laugh.

"Here kitty kitty," Asami said as he crawled around on the floor looking high and low. "Come out kitty kitty. You know you can't hide from me."

The biggest yakuza in Japan was still in his three-piece suit, turning the living room upside down, throwing the couch pillows and upturning every table.

"Come on," Kirishima said sternly, "Let's get him to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed," Asami whined like a child.

Kirishima knelt down to be eye level with his drunken boss, "Maybe," he said as if talking to a five year old, "Your kitty is in your room. If you lie on the bed, he will come out."

Asami could not argue that logic, at least not in his current state so he nodded and his two men grabbed him under each arm, leading him to the master bedroom.

**Ok so don't hate me yet, there is still more to come…..**


	24. Ch 24 Punishment Part 1

**Ok we are finally to another good part (I hope) so enjoy. This chapter is one of the longer ones but only because I had no cut off point earlier in the chapter. Thanks again to all who are reading and reviewing. It keeps the motivation going.**

The following morning, Asami was awakened by Kirishima's knock.

"Enter," he growled.

The man came in carrying a rather large glass, which he handed to his hung over boss who was now sitting up in the bed.

"It's only nine am," Asami informed his subordinate who apparently had something running through his mind because he stared at Asami with amusement.

It was a good thing that his boss could not read minds, though he sometimes thought he could. Kirishima could not get the thought of drunk Asami with his disheveled clothes and hair, crawling around on the floor, flustered, calling, "kitty kitty," as he searched the penthouse. He should have washed out his eyes after that scene.

He cleared his throat and said, "Boss, your wife and son will be leaving shortly and you were planning to have breakfast together."

_Damn that's right. _He needed to spend the remainder of their time together before they went home. He drank the contents of the glass, a screwdriver and then slowly, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Asami glanced over his shoulder, "have another glass ready when I get out there."

At eleven am, Asami was saying goodbye to his family. Being a Saturday, he was dressed casually, having his white linen shirt half unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Of course, he was wearing suit pants and his dress shoes.

He turned and headed down the hall a determined man. He passed right through the bedroom stopping only to press the button that revealed the secret room.

He layed down on his side, propped his head in his hand, and smirked at his sleeping kitten. As soon as he woke up, his kitten would have his claws out and be poised to fight.

"Akihito," he said softly into the younger man's ear.

"Mmmm…." Takaba responded, rolling over and snuggling into Asami's chest.

Having his kitten all curled up into him almost made him rethink his plan….almost.

He rubbed Takaba's arm gently and eventually saw the kid's eyes flutter open. It took all of five seconds before Takaba was jumping back from him, eyes wide in fear.

"Wha-What's going on?" Takaba asked finally noticing the cuffs. Each wrist was cuffed with a clasp attaching the cuffs together. The same was done to his ankles.

Asami got up and helped Takaba to stand. Once out from under the blanket, Takaba was acutely aware of his own nude body.

"A-Asami, I need…"he trailed off.

"You need to what?" Asami asked amused.

"I need to pee," Takaba hissed at the older man who apparently found it funny to make him have to ask.

"Later," Asami smirked.

"What!" Takaba screamed.

Asami ignored him and carried his kitten over to a padded bench, standing him on one side. Then Asami knelt down and attached the ankle cuffs to the base of the bench. After standing up, he gently pushed Takaba forward to bend him over the bench. Then Asami attached the wrist cuffs to the base so the younger man was in spanking position.

Takaba had never seen a spanking bench before and was very scared at what was in store for him. Besides that, he had to pee and being bent over like he was did not help at all.

"Please, Asami," Takaba begged.

"It will be much more intense if you have to hold it." Asami explained.

_Shit,_ thought Takaba, _what the hell is he going to do?_

At the last minute, Asami decided to blindfold Takaba so he retrieved the strip of fabric from a chest of drawers in the bedroom and tied it securely around the kid's head. After that it got silent.

Suddenly he felt the older man's presence and smelled his distinct scent. The scent of Asami piqued his interest. And then _it_ happened. Asami's strong hand stung his bare ass. He had just been spanked, _hard._

"Ow…shit!" Takaba shouted.

Now Asami had all sorts of equipment that he could have used but it was so much more intimate to have that skin on skin contact. It was all part of his delayed gratification plan.

He spanked Takaba two more times hearing the kid yell, "Dammit!" to what Asami assumed what the burning sensation of the kid's ass. He wasn't holding back, the kid needed a lesson and he would get it.

Three more times Asami smacked his kitten's perfectly round ass that was now glowing red. But as he proceeded, with two more, the yelling shifted to more of a moaning sound. Not wanting his kitten to enjoy his punishment, Asami hit him three more times so hard he heard the yelp and choked cry.

Before giving Takaba the chance to recover, he quickly lubed his fingers and thrust one inside the tight entrance.

"AAAAHHHH…." Takaba screamed.

He hadn't anticipated Asami's next move and was startled as well as immensely turned on by the penetration. He felt Asami's finger circle around and push in though not quite deep enough for what Takaba felt he needed. He tried to impale himself on Asami's finger but his movements were restricted to the point he could barely move.

Takaba whined in protest when the second finger was added and Asami explored Takaba's tight cavern. Knowing Takaba's body better than the kid did himself, Asami worked him over slowly until he brought Takaba right about to the edge and pulled out.

Takaba whimpered, tears streaming down his face at the seductive torture. He desperately wanted to come but was also holding tight to his full bladder and the grunting sounds coming from Asami didn't help his condition Then, when it abruptly stopped and the room went silent, he became fearful yet again.

Asami was nearly sweating by the time he stopped, almost didn't stop. He was ready to explode from the erotic scene in front of him as his kitten's body trembled involuntarily from his touch.

Asami unfastened the cuffs from the base and led, a still blindfolded, Takaba to the bathroom.

Takaba gasped when he felt Asami take hold of him but unfortunately the immediate urge to come had subsided a bit. Had Asami done that two minutes ago, he would have come all over the man's hand.

"Go ahead, Akihito," Asami said, "Pee."

"Awe, come on, Asami," Takaba whined, he'd had enough humiliation for one day.

"Suit yourself," Asami said and started leading him away from what was apparently the toilet.

"Wait!" Takaba cried, "Please, I really need to go."

"Then go," Asami said right next to his ear sending shivers through out his body.

Afterwards, Asami led Takaba back to the bed and he felt the cuffs being attached to something. Exploring with his hands, he could feel the cold metal of the chains. He was now cuffed to the bed, but the chain holding his wrists was quite long and he could sit up as well as move around in the bed. At least that was something.

He heard more noise and Asami was putting something on him. _Oh no, the cock cage_, Takaba's mind screamed. He remembered seeing it with the display that time he tried to throw out Asami's guns. He had originally hoped that once Asami left him, he could relieve the painful pressure, no chance of that now.

Finally, his ankles were chained too, not that he could have escaped anyway, but whatever. The bastard was insane.

"Now Akihito," Asami said from the doorway, "Be a good boy until I get back."


	25. Ch 25 Punishment Part 2

An hour later, a very bored, blindfolded, Takaba heard the key in the lock turn. Someone was entering the room and he wasn't sure if he wanted it to be the bastard or not after what the man did to him earlier. It was definitely punishment.

The humiliation of being spanked like an insolent child and having to have Asami hold him while he went pee was bad enough but then to make him nearly delirious with need and deny him was worse yet.

Takaba felt the bed dip when someone sat down on it. Then the blindfold came off and he was gazing into those beautiful golden eyes. His phone was held out to him and he took it cautiously.

"Text them, your friends. They left several messages. Tell them you are fine and that you will call them later." Asami said in a cool, do not argue with me, voice.

Takaba hastily typed into the phone but hesitated on pushing the send button.

"DO. IT." Asami demanded, causing Takaba to flinch and hit the button quickly.

Then Asami put the blindfold back in place.

"Asami, please, at least let me see. I'm so bored." Takaba whined but he heard no response as the fabric was again tied around his head.

Then Takaba felt Asami get up from the bed but only to retrieve something before returning.

"Open your mouth," Asami said softly.

Takaba again hesitated, irritating Asami so much that he grasped Takaba's jaw and the kid had no other choice but to open it.

Takaba had smelled something different but until the cheap packaged Ramen was actually in his mouth he never would have guessed what it was. Asami preferred a gourmet meal but he also knew that Takaba loved the Ramen. After a couple of bites, Takaba had formed a plan of his own. After swallowing a bite, he would lick his lips suggestively.

Asami fed him slowly, watching Takaba's mouth intently. He smirked at the kid's audacity to try to turn the table on him but knew that it would not work. Once Takaba even closed his mouth around the chopsticks and sucked them clean.

_Damn he was good, _but the older man would not lose his control. He had a plan and he was going to carry it out to the end.

"Good boy, you ate it all. I'll be right back." Asami told him.

Several minutes later, Asami returned and again ordered, "Open."

"Takaba did eagerly this time to taste the cold, creamy vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and fresh strawberries on it. Instinctively, Takaba moaned as he savored every bite that was given to him.

It was overwhelming his senses to be blindfolded and fed by his, what ever the older man was to him now. He still didn't know if this was just a punishment thing and Asami would dump him once it was over or not?

Takaba squirmed uncomfortably from the cock cage he was wearing and the raging hard on that the whole feeding scene was doing to him. _Yes, this was exactly what Asami wanted…torture._

"Now for a drink," Asami said.

Then he leaned over and kissed Takaba, allowing the sweet chilled wine to fill Takaba's mouth.

"Mmmm…"Takaba moaned into the kiss.

When Asami pulled away, he asked, "Another drink, Akihito?"

"Yes….please," Takaba begged breathlessly.

Asami took another drink and gave it to Takaba through another long, hot kiss.

When he noted Takaba's discomfort getting worse, he pulled away again, removing the tray from the bed and also removed the blindfold.

He sat on the bed with his back against the headboard after cinching up the wrist chain so Takaba could not touch him.

Takaba got a perfect view of Asami's chiseled upper body, his white dress shirt now unbuttoned all the way and falling back off his body. He gasped, wide-eyed when Asami slowly unzipped his pants and pulled his huge hard length out of its confines.

The manicured fingers closed around it and began to move. Takaba was in awe at the sight of Asami stroking his own cock. It was mesmerizing to watch the control-freak coming undone by his own hand. As he got more into it, Asami's head rested against the headboard and his eyelids became heavy. Takaba had never seen Asami look any sexier that at that moment.

His own hard arousal was achingly trapped, as well as his hands, without any possible way to relieve the distress of the erotic scene in front of him. Takaba felt himself panting as he watched Asami's hand squeeze tighter and his breathing labored.

Asami picked up the pace with his hand pumping up and down as his muscles tensed and his jaw clenched with the building orgasm. It would have taken a lot longer had Takaba not been looking at him with pure lust in his eyes and inadvertently licking his lips.

Asami's eyes narrowed and his brows dipped as the building intensified so he quickly got up on his knees while continuing the movement so Takaba could reach him.

"Open," Asami rasped out and Takaba complied, opening his mouth wide and holding Asami's gaze.

"Ngh," Asami grunted and shot the warm liquid into Takaba's waiting mouth.

Asami milked himself dry and his eyes were smoldering as he watched his kitten lap up every drop on his lips and Asami's head.

After his breathing calmed and his body recovered, Asami tucked himself back into his jocks and pants. Then he got up off the bed.

"Asami," Takaba pleaded longingly. "Don't go," he whispered.

It took everything Asami had to look Takaba directly in the eye and say coldly, "That was just day one of your punishment. There is still so much more yet to come. Now be a good boy while I get ready for work."

Once outside the shut door, Asami took a deep breath. The hurt look on his kitten's face was heartbreaking. It was definitely going to be a long night at work.

At least before he left, Asami came back in and changed the chains so that Takaba just had his ankles tied and could reach the bathroom if he needed to. He also left some snacks for the kid.

He leaned so close to Takaba that their lips almost touched, almost, and said, "If you be good while I'm gone we will play later, kitten."

"Bastard." Takaba said and Asami started to walkaway. "Wait!" Takaba cried. When Asami turned and raised a brow, Takaba didn't know what to say, couldn't find the words he needed so he averted his eyes and only heard the click of the lock.

_How long are you going to do this to me, Asami?_


	26. Ch 26 Punishment Part 3

Asami watched the two meetings going on in the VIP rooms from the monitor room. As soon as the rooms emptied out, he glanced at his watch, 10:30pm. He sighed. All the reports, calls, and meetings could not tear his mind away from his kitten.

He could picture Takaba sitting on the bed sulking. The kid looked so sad and miserable when he had left earlier. There was also that look in the kid's eyes, a dismal look. Takaba asked him to wait but then he didn't fight back. Takaba always fought back, it was like the kid knew he had been defeated.

When Asami had devised his little plan, he had not anticipated on suddenly feeling guilty about what he was doing to Takaba. He had no intention of breaking the kid's spirit and he sincerely hoped that was not the case.

He had a point to make and he was going to make it no matter what. So why did he feel like such an ass as he stood in the middle of the monitor room. Asami shook his head in disbelief at how much he had changed since one Takaba Akihito came into his life.

That young troublesome photographer had turned his world upside down causing him all sorts of problems but at the same time he had loved every minute of being with him. If not for all the bad situations that they had been through, they would not be together now. In a twisted way, all of it had helped them to end up together in the end.

Much to his confusion, Asami found himself at the entrance to the club and Kirishima had Akira waiting with the limo. Asami smirked and got in the vehicle. He didn't even have to say his destination, Akira knew, probably because Kirishima told him.

By the time he arrived at the penthouse, Asami found himself suddenly nervous, which was highly unusual for the man. He knew Takaba would be there waiting but what concerned him was what mood Takaba would be in. He was worried that Takaba would _not_ be crouched with his claws out ready to fight.

Asami, completely out of character, went first to his bedroom and changed. In the back of his massive closet, he found his royal blue, white, and black flannel pants and put them on. He held the shirt up but in the end decided against it, the pants were enough.

The room was pitch black when Asami entered the room. Having memorized the room layout long ago, he made his way to the bed and laid down, feeling the smaller body all curled up in the blankets.

Instinctively, Takaba rolled over and snuggled into Asami's broad chest. One arm went around his kitten and he wondered if he could continue to punish the kid. At first he had planned days of cruel play but would it help their relationship, really?

"Mmmm…" Takaba moaned. "Please…no more….don't hurt me…" His body tensed and he started thrashed about.

Asami held him close, "Akihito," he said softly.

Apparently, Takaba didn't hear him so he repeated the kid's name louder and louder until he was shouting, "Akihito! It's ok. I'm here."

Takaba's body froze. Even though it was dark in the room, he felt the naked chest that was his pillow while his body was encased in strong arms and inhaled Asami's scent.

"Asa-Asami…" he stuttered pushing away from the man.

Asami reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. His eyes met with fear filled hazel ones as Takaba slowly backed up, climbing off the bed and continuing until his back was against the wall as he slid down it, hugging his knees to his chest. The only sound in the room was the clanking of the chain attached to Takaba's small ankle.

Every clink of the chain penetrated Asami's once hard resolve. He had caged his lover up like an animal. He had stripped him and locked him away and for what? It was all to show Takaba that the young man belonged to him and only him, that he could not run again but by doing that, the first thing Takaba _would _do is run.

Asami wanted to see that smile Takaba bestowed upon him on the island when he gave the young man the camera. He wanted Takaba to fight for what he believed in, and to blush when he was touched.

Takaba had been having a nightmare in which he was being tortured by the older man but not in the secret room. He was in a warehouse tied to a chair and Asami was punching him repeatedly for his betrayal as he begged for the older man to stop.

When he woke with Asami next to him, he freaked. He was losing his mind. After all that he had been through, his emotions were running rampant in his mind and he could not control them. Somehow, the events of the past several months collided all at once making it hard to dicifer between reality and his inner fear.

Asami grabbed his arms and pulled him up off the floor. Takaba felt the wet tears on his cheeks and he snapped. His fight or flight instinct took over and he thrashed about, kicking and screaming but could not escape the tight hold Asami had. Like a wild animal, trapped, he fought for his freedom.

"Calm down Takaba!" Asami shouted but the empty look in the kid's eyes told Asami that he hadn't heard the command.

Finally, Takaba seized the only opportunity he could grasp and with all his might, kneed Asami in the groin. He was released instantly while the older man fell to his knees with a shout, "FUCK!" and made a run for it only to be yanked back by the chain he had forgotten was there.

With what little strength Asami had left, he lashed out and successfully backhanded Takaba who was sitting stunned nearby. Takaba's head hit the floor with a thud.

After a couple minutes of regaining his composure from Takaba's knee, he rushed to the younger man's side and cradled Takaba's head in his hands, holding him in his lap.

Then the unfamiliar words tumbled out of their own accord,"I'm sorry," Asami choked out, "I'm so sorry."


	27. Ch 27 Tortured Thoughts

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, to all who are enjoying this story and the comments. They mean alot to me.**_  
_

_Takaba hadn't heard the confident sure steps as Asami made his way to the secret room where Takaba was still chained up until he opened the door and saw Takaba sitting on the bed with the blanket over him._

_ "Asami, please, hear me out," Takaba immediately started begging when the older man entered the room._

_ "Why, why should I listen to anything you have to say? You betrayed me. Do you remember what I told you about that?" Asami's tone was harsh and his face expressionless. The coolness of his demeanor caused Takaba to shiver._

_ "I remember." Takaba said softly but then that fire returned to his eyes and that spirit was glowing. "That is why I left…well…part of the reason."_

_ Asami smirked and pulled up a chair. Once he sat down with one leg crossed over the other and arms folded as well, he said, "This ought to be good. By all means," he motioned with one hand, "Explain."_

_ "Asami, I-I-I did meet you originally to try to get information for Fuji, for her to take you down. I didn't know you then."_

_ Takaba watched as Asami raised one perfect brow but said nothing…waiting…_

_ "When I left, I did it because I couldn't sell you out to Fuji. I fell in love with you and did not want to be a part of your demise."_

_ "You said that was only part of the reason you left?" Asami questioned._

_ "Yes because the other part was because I knew you didn't love me. I was your toy, your pet, at least until you got tired of me and threw me away." Takaba said sadly as he sat up on his knees, still wrapped up, trying desperately to get his point across._

_ Asami got up and strolled over to the bed, grasping Takaba's chin with one hand, "You were my pet, and nothing else." _

_ The icy look in his eyes and the even tone in his voice proved to the younger man that Asami was being honest. That was how he really felt. It hurt, it hurt so much that Takaba grasped his stomach to keep from throwing up. _

_ "You are nothing to me. Do you hear me?" Asami actually smiled, "You are just a nuisance that I am tired of dealing with. I don't need some troublesome brat always getting in my way." Asami said so calmly that Takaba's eyes widened and his body started to tremble._

_ "Asami please," He begged. Why didn't Asami listen to him? "I told you I love you!" Takaba shouted._

_ "Well," Asami chuckled at the young man whose tears were falling, "I never loved you."_

_ Asami turned his back to Takaba and the young man lept off the bed towards the yakuza._

_ Asami swung around, gun in hand pointed at Takaba's forehead, "Such a waste. You were a good fuck. Goodbye Akihito."_

_BANG_

"Nooooooo…" Takaba yelled as he bolted upright in the bed. It took him a few minutes to comprehend that he had been dreaming and then a few more to realize he was in Asami's bed. _What is going on?_

He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily from the nightmare. It had seemed so real to him. Takaba looked around but all he heard was the soft sound of the song, the song. But what surprised him most was that it was him singing. Asami must have recorded it and it was on the surround sound.

Takaba couldn't remember what day it was even so he had no idea where Asami went or what the older man was doing. He wondered why Asami would have moved him to his bed rather than leave him in the secret room and why the song was on repeat.

He thought hard, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his head and his cheek. _Oh yeah,_ he thought, _ Asami hit me._ It all came back to him. Asami had backhanded him after he kneed the older man in the groin.

Takaba winced, Asami would do more than just hit him for something like that, he knew. From now until the yakuza came home, Takaba was petrified of what more Asami would do to him for that, betraying, and leaving him.

_Shit, I am so dead._

Asami was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the shout from the bedroom as he stood looking out the window, a drink in one hand and cigarette in the other.

**Flashback**

"Ryu," Asami Rytaro said as he looked at his son sitting across the desk from him. "Maki has to go."

"What? No, no she is now carrying my child." Ryu argued.

Rytaro sighed and then squared his shoulders, "In this world, our world, there can be no distractions. Distractions are what get you killed. You let your guard down when you are bogged down with feelings. You need to learn that you cannot have the power if you are not in control. You must exercise control over your emotions and thoughts. The only thing you can control in this life is your thinking. Master your mind and the world will be yours."

Asami let the words sink in as he faced his father, the man he would succeed as head of the empire to which he would expand and build upon.

"Ryu, you might not fully understand this now but there are times when you have to stop caring. You have to turn off all your emotions and feelings in order to protect yourself from mental and physical pain. Everyone has a price and everyone is expendable. You trust no one but yourself, give your mind, body, and soul to no one but yourself if you want the power to succeed."

For years Asami lived by those words, the words his father believed in until the end when his father finally did open his mind, body, and soul up to a woman who he also died trying to protect.

Over the past year, Asami saw himself nearly killed by Feilong and then despite his injuries, almost got caught in a trap in Hong Kong. He saw, first hand, how right his father's words were.

It would be better if Takaba died by his own hand then to have him taken out by someone else. In his strange twisted way, that was the only way to protect Takaba from everyone, even himself.


	28. Ch 28 Confrontation

Takaba's eyes flew to the door when Asami entered the bedroom. He stood just inside the doorway with the most unreadable expression ever. He was still in his pajama pants, which still struck Takaba as just plain weird. But the thing that made his eyes go huge was the gun dangling at Asami's side.

Asami's fingers clenched and unclenched their hold repeatedly as the man stood staring at Takaba with eyes so cold the young man shivered.

"A-A-Asami…what are you…"Takaba said truly frightened by the unfamiliar vibes coming from the yakuza. Even though Asami was not far from him physically, Takaba felt like the man was somewhere else entirely. He was distant, too distant.

"You," Asami said in a deadly calm voice, "betrayed me."

Then Asami slowly moved closer until he was at the foot of the bed directly in front of the young man sitting up. He raised his hand, pointing the gun at Takaba's head.

"Asami, please…" Takaba's voice broke, "Please don't."

Asami just stared at the young man who had changed him, his life forever. He felt his hand starting to shake, his resolve cracking. The raw fear in Takaba's expression, the song burning his ears, and his father's words all swirled around in Asami's mind.

This one moment, right here, right now, would change his and Takaba's life forever. This was it, the moment of truth.

Asami dropped the shaking gun, turned to the dresser, then went to the foot of the bed and knelt down. He uncuffed Takaba's leg without saying a word. Then he came up to the side of the bed and pulled down the blanket and unlocked the cock cage.

Asami went into his massive closet and came out with Takaba's neatly folded clothes, shoes, phone, and wallet. He tossed them on the bed near the younger man.

Takaba was still in shock from thinking he was going to die that he just stared dumbfounded at the man for a few minutes before carefully reaching for his clothes.

Once he had them on, the reality of the situation hit him and he glanced at Asami who had gotten into bed, the gun now lying on the bedside table.

"Asami? You're letting me go?" Takaba asked with confusion.

"Get out before I change my mind." Asami growled without opening his eyes.

Asami allowed sleep to draw him out of the present, away from his haunting thoughts not long after Takaba closed the bedroom door.

Asami Ryuichi was not a heavy sleeper, if he was he would have been dead by now. But yet, he was no match for a criminal photographer who had to slink aournd the bowels of the city for targets. He had to get close enough, silently, to get his shots.

When Asami heard what sounded like chuckling he bolted upright in the bed, reaching for his gun. It wasn't there. No, Asami flipped on the light to see none other than Takaba Akihito standing at the foot of the bed pointing the gun at _him._

"Takaba," Asami said carefully and slowly, "I thought you left?"

Takaba's face was lit up. He was shining brighter than Asami had seen for months. His eyes sparkled and he was smiling.

"Are you kidding me?" Takaba said, " Why would I leave when you made it so easy."

Asami's eyes narrowed dangerously as he held still to prevent spooking the kid and getting shot. He had to stay calm, Takaba wasn't like him, he couldn't take another person's life. Takaba was the epitomy of innocence, at least Asami always felt that way even if the kid did help his sister with her dastardly plan in the beginning.

"Takaba, you won't get away with it. You won't make it beyond Suoh outside the door. You do realize that don't you?" Asami explained.

"Do you really think I care?" He said, holding the gun steady. "I may have consciously decided to help Fuji in the beginning but it was you who destroyed my life."Takaba said angrily, though he kept his smile.

"Hey, you came to me," Asami growled back.

"But it was you who changed me. I was never into guys before what you did to me. After that I was kidnapped, raped, beaten, you name it. You even had the audacity to interfere in my career. Do you think I am going to thank you for that?" Takaba sneered.

"I get it, you are angry," Asami said his expression unreadable with the exception of the murderous look in his eyes.

"You bastard! You destroyed my life." Takaba yelled.

Asami, though a bit nervous that a wild untamed creature that was Takaba was currently holding a gun pointed at him, he drank in the sight of that fire that burned from the young man's core. Takaba was right, all that stuff did happen to him but yet here he was just as defiant as always.

"You know what angers me the most, Asami, the fact that I fell for you. You were like a drug that I was addicted to. I could not get enough of you." Takaba said smirking more at himself than Asami.

Asami knew that he had to keep Takaba talking and not thinking of pulling the trigger. It would be the end then.

"What do you want, Takaba?" Asami said carefully, holding the kid's gaze.

For a few minutes, Takaba thought about those words. What did he want? He knew exactly what he wanted and he would get it or die trying.

"You had many chances to finish me off. Why didn't you do it?" Takaba sked.

Asami smirked.

"I couldn't do it," Asami said shrugging.

"Not a good enogh answer," takaba said coming around the side of the bed, close to Asami, "WHY!"

Seeing how agitated the kid was getting Asami asked, "Put the gun down Takaba,"

"Answer my question, bastard, why!" Takaba yelled again.

"Put the fucking gun down, Akihito," Asami yelled right back, but in that instant, he fell.

Takaba flinched when Asami raised his voice to that level and then was stunned, frozen in place as he watched Asami close his eyes and sighed. That was when he saw it. While Asami's eyes were closed, his lashes were getting damp._ No fucking way_, thought Takaba. It raddled his nerves.

Asami opened his eyes, when he felt the gun touching his forehead. His eyes were damp as he willed away the tears that he vowed to never shed.

"Why!" Takaba pressed.

"Because I love you!" Asami shouted with everything he had. That was when the damn broke and the walls came down. Asami had been broken, not Takaba.

Takaba dropped the gun immediately when Asami began to cry and quickly climbed on the bed, straddling the older man who grabbed him and buried his face in Takaba's chest.

Takaba didn't say anything for a while until Asami composed himself. Takaba felt the older man wipe away the evidence before he pushed Asami back to look at him.

Takaba smiled, "Took you long enough. I really hate holding those things." He shivered mockingly.

Asami's eyes showed nothing but amusement. What the hell was he suppose to think at that point. That damn brat, that's what he thought.

"Now," Takaba said still smiling, "You better make good on the make-up sex or I will use that gun."


	29. Ch 29 Unity

**First, I must apologize for the grammar errors in the last chapter. Second, warning-this chapter is all about making up…**

Sitting up while having Takaba straddle him, Asami crushed their lips together in an urgent, hard kiss, their tongues battling for dominance over the other.

Takaba was already becoming dizzy from finally getting a taste of his lover after what seemed like forever.

Both were panting when Asami broke the kiss and gazed into Takaba's eyes. Nothing short of pure desire burned in those golden orbs. With one hand, he held Takaba's chin and eagerly devoured him.

Asami licked and sucked on the younger man's neck before biting down and marking him. His lips moved down and across Takaba's chest, becoming even more demanding. It was such a turn on for Asami to see that pale skin covered in the red, bruising bit marks. He half wished they were permanent, but then that would take the fun out of replacing them time and time again.

Takaba mewled and moaned, clutching the older man's arms for support. This was Asami's unique way of healing him, healing them both. He could lose his mind in the moment, forgetting everything except the feel of Asami's touch.

Asami teased the red taut nipples until Takaba's body was shaking in his arms. Yes, Takaba was his, his body was his, and Asami would take that sacrifice, take it and worship it.

Takaba moved down between Asami's spread legs and laid back on the bed with his head slightly tilted to the side. His hazel eyes were glazed, yet burning with heat. His arms were splayed out above his head.

"A-Asa-mi, take me, mess me up," He begged through his panting breaths.

Asami saw his submissive kitten, like a feast before a starving man and he dug in. He repositioned himself as he continued to taste every inch of skin leading down to the weeping tip of Takaba's throbbing erection.

Takaba writhed on the bed from the teasing tongue, calling out, "Oh God," when Asami's mouth took him all in. Takaba's fingers dived into Asami's hair as the older man sucked him off none too gently.

"Please, _hah, hah_…I can't, _hah_….wait…" Takaba pleaded, unable to stand the delicious sensations of Asami's mouth wrapped around him.

Asami leaned up, pulled down his pajama pants to release his own rock hard cock, and threw Takaba's legs over his shoulders to spread him wide open for the rough, brutal taking.

Positioning himself just at Takaba's entrance, he paused, causing the younger man to eagerly push towards him.

"Tell me, Akihito, tell me who you belong to," Asami's voice was hoarse and demanding.

"You, I belong to you!" Takaba yelled losing all control, gripping wildly at the sheets.

"That's right," Asami said thrusting hard, fast, and all the way to the hilt. Being buried within Takaba was enough to make _him _feel dizzy.

"AAAHHH…" Takaba screamed from the pain of penetration.

Asami reached up and anchored himself by holding down Takaba's wrists forcefully. But he didn't give Takaba time to adjust as he pounded him hard and fast, his own need rising quickly from the tight heat. But the pain quickly turned to intense pleasure for the younger man.

He knew Takaba's body well and the younger man was near to completion so he took Takaba's length in his hand and pumped the younger man's release.

"Aaahhh…Ryuichi!" Takaba screamed with tears flooding down his face.

Two more thrusts and Asami let out a deep groan, filling Takaba, before sealing their union with a hard, unyielding kiss.

Unfortunately for Asami, Takaba passed out after only one round. He just lay in bed watching his lover sleep as morning came to be, his mind flooded with thoughts of everything that transpired.

Saying those words, saying _I love you_ out loud was a turning point for Asami. _What did it mean?_ Did it mean that he had lost his edge by giving into the temptation that was Takaba? No, it simply proved that he was human, though he liked to think otherwise.

It did mean that his father was wrong. Sure, his father did end up dead because he did not listen to his own advice but Asami did not have to end up that way. He would still be the ruthless, most feared man in Tokyo. He would not lose that power or control, but he would have to remember to be on his guard at all times.

Having Takaba at his side would ensure that because he would protect him from everything and anything. He hadn't fallen like he thought he would. If anything, he was even more determined to make it all work.

Takaba stirred finally when he heard Asami chuckling. He opened one groggy and angry eye to see the older man sitting up in bed smoking.

"What the hell is so funny?" Takaba whined.

"You," Asami replied.

Takaba leaned up on his elbow, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Asami started, "I knew you could never shoot me."

"Oh really?" Takaba said unconvinced, "So you weren't scared at all?"

"I wouldn't say that," Asami chuckled some more, "Having my wild cat swinging a gun around is a bit unnerving. But you forget, I know you better than you know yourself." Asami said smugly.

Takaba was confused, "Then why did you answer me? Why did you say it?"

"Because it was time and _you_ needed to hear it." Asami explained.

Takaba curled up next to Asami who instinctively wrapped his arm around the younger man while Takaba rested his cheek on Asami's chest.

"Can I ask you something?" Takaba said cautiously.

"What," Asami asked, running his fingertips up and down Takaba's back.

"Do you think it will work?" He paused, "Us, I mean."

"I don't think it will be easy when you are a trouble magnet and constantly defy me. But I am thoroughly looking forward to punishing you when you do."

Without having to look up, Takaba knew that there would be amusement in Asami's eyes.

"Bastard," Takaba whispered, holding tighter to the older man but also smiling as he said it.

Takaba leaned up to look at Asami, "Does this mean we are official?"

"Yes, and everyone will know you belong to me." Asami confirmed.

"Hey, Asami? Can I ask you for a favor." Takaba said.

"What now?" Asami replied chuckling.

"Could you turn off the music? I am really tired of hearing myself."

Asami laughed and reached for the remote.

**Thanks to everyone who gives me their thoughts. Also to those who are enjoying reading this story. **


	30. The Right Direction

**Ok, so a friend told me that I didn't finish this story, that it seemed to be left hanging to here are the last couple of chapters to wrap it up. Tnaks to all of you who took the time to read this story and comment.**

After two weeks of the same routine as they had before, Takaba was getting frustrated, angry even. Of course, he made dinner every night, even after an assignment, yet he would eat alone and have to leave a plate made up for his lover. The bastard hadn't even woken him up for sex. That got the wheels spinning in Takaba's head wondering, _is something wrong at work? Is he mad at me for some reason?_

Takaba decided that evening that he would wait up for Asami so he could confront the man. Not that Asami would tell him much but things were not completely back to normal when they only had sex three times in the past two weeks. So Takaba made himself comfortable on the floor in front of the couch while playing his video games and pouring the coffee down his throat to stay awake.

**At the club…**

"Asami-sama," Kirishima said entering the office. "Here is the report."

Asami took the manila folder and opened it hastily, scanning the document inside. _Damn it, _he thought to himself as he read about Tamasaki getting out on bail. The man had been arrested after incriminating photos caught him exchanging money with a politician for helping the politician cover up a scandal involving a prostitute who was allegedly pregnant with the politician's baby. The prostitute was found in a hotel room with her throat slit.

Unfortunately, the photos also showed Tamasaki standing in the same hotel room with the dead woman's body. Those photos were taken by none other than Takaba Akihito. The kid was a trouble magnet and now that Tamasaki was out on bail, Takaba was in danger yet again.

Asami leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette while images of Takaba flooding his mind. He could see the kid lying in bed all curled up, snoring away. He hated that so much had happened between them over the past several months. He really didn't know where they stood, what their relationship was now. Takaba was his and would always be his. Takaba knew it too. Asami vowed that he would have the best of both worlds, Takaba by his side _and_ be the most powerful man in Japan.

Takaba was yelling at the TV screen as the game remote stwisted in his tight grip. He didn't even hear Asami come in through all his shouting at the bad guys to die while he shot them up.

Asami sat down in the chair to Takaba's left and rested his arms on the chair with one brow raised in curiosity at his hissing kitten. Takaba saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and paused the game to look over.

"You're home?" Takaba said checking the clock to verify that it was only 1:30am. Then he glared at the older man, "Don't you have work to do?" Takaba's tone was full of jealousy.

Suddenly, the tension in the air was high like an electric current was running between the two bodies in the room. Sparkling golden eyes and a smirk were all the reply that the kid received from his older lover.

"Stop hissing and come here, _kitten."_ Asami ordered in a deadly calm voice.

Takaba didn't even realize that he bared his teeth like a cat as he set the controller down and crawled on all fours over to his lover. He leaned up pressing his hands to Asami's knees and their gaze held for several seconds.

"What?" Takaba hissed, "You suddenly have time for me," he sneered at Asami.

"What are you so angry about?" Asami asked.

"You really are a bastard! You have pretty much blown me off since I came back." Takaba argued.

"Right now," Asami smirked, "You are going to blow me." He unfastened his suit pants and pulled them as well as his jockys down just enough to pull out his rock hard length.

_No,_ Takaba thought to himself, _we need to talk. He can't get away with ignoring the conversation and distracting me with sex._ But as soon as Takaba laid eyes on Asami's huge cock, he was mesmerized. He had so much pent up frustration from their infrequent sex recently that he couldn't help but lose all thought when he saw Asami's erection standing at attention….waiting for him.

Takaba inadvertently licked his lips while reaching out to grasp Asami's hard cock with both hands and begin stroking slowly. He leaned up closer to lick the tip, swirl his tongue around it before devouring it in his mouth. He sucked long and hard, changing it up every now and then by releasing Asami, focusing his attention on the older man's balls….more licking….more sucking.

When Takaba began to moan, Asami knew he was more than ready for him. Asami grabbed Takaba by the arms and pulled him to the couch, face down across his lap. Then he yanked off Takaba's boxers and kneaded the perfectly round ass raised before him.

Takaba squirmed beneath the smooth hands, desperately rubbing his hard cock against Asami's thigh. He was already dripping with need to be touched. He pushed his ass toward the warm hands caressing him.

"_Oh_ _Asami_….please…." Takaba begged breathlessly.

Asami made use of Takaba's forgotten glass of water on the end table, wetting his fingers before pushing them inside his kitten.

"Ugh…" Takaba moaned at the painful intrusion of two fingers at once but quickly pushed into them, needing to feel them completely.

"Impatient are we?" Asami chuckled.

"Shut up bastard," Takaba hissed, "Jus….just mess me up."

Asami heard the desperation in Takaba's voice, he too was just as needful so he finger fucked Takaba to near completion before tossing away the boxers from Takaba's legs and repositioning them so Takaba was facing him when he impaled his lover at the same time that he took one taut nipple in his mouth.

"Ahhh…." Takaba moaned as he was filled completely. But Asami held him still, savoring the warm tight feel of Takaba's ass, continuing his assault on Takaba's sensitive nipples.

"Need to….move….please…" Takaba begged. His eyes full of lust and his cheeks flushed.

Asami smiled as they molded into one, in rhythm with each other, Asami's hands on his lover's hips and Takaba's hands on Asami's shoulders for leverage. It started out slow but the tempo increased as did Takaba's moaning and Asami's breathing. The older man could feel the sweat under his shirt as he slammed Takaba down onto his length over and over again, faster and harder each time.

Takaba's face scrunched up in painful pleasure as he neared his climax so Asami began stroking him, knowing it would send the younger man over the edge. The tightening around his cock intensified as Takaba exploded in orgasm.

"Asami….ahhhh…." He screamed.

Three more thrusts while Takaba's body was quivering, gave Asami his release with a grunt.

Takaba fell against his lover, panting and spent. He reveled in the older man's body heat and scent. _Damn, I've missed this,_ he thought aloud accidentally.

He felt Asami's body shake slightly in an amused chuckle when the man heard Takaba's accidental confession. Asami had felt the same way but wasn't sure how to get back to where they had been before. He should have known before tonight that all he needed to do was possess the kid entirely and 3everything else would fall into place as it should.

Why he didn't think of that before was beyond him. Asami had never been confused about what he wanted in the past but Takaba had this effect on him. He didn't just want their usual cat and mouse game anymore, he wanted a one hundred percent relationship with the kid.

"Takaba," Asami said softly, hoping his kitten was still awake.

"Hmm," Takaba replied.

"We will pack in the morning and take a small vacation for a couple of days." Asami told him. _Yes,_ Asami thought, _Takaba would be safe and we will make our arrangement official._


	31. Chapter 31

So bright and early, _well early for the two men who spent most of the night having round after round of sex_, Asami and Takaba started their vacation off in the limo.

"Come on," Takaba whined, "Where are we going?"

Asami just smirked and answered the vibrating phone in his pocket.

"Asami….yes….we just left….take care of it." Asami ended the call.

Now the ever curious photographer was suspicious of his lover. _What needed taken care of and why did it matter that they were leaving?_

"Alright," Takaba said sternly as he could, "What is going on?" He paused.

"This isn't just a vacation, is it?"

Asami looked at Takaba but remained silent. He could see the gears in Takaba's mind turning as the younger man held his gaze. Takaba knew that something was up.

"Tell me what is going on, bastard," Takaba yelled.

Takaba hated it when Asami kept him in the dark, which was all the time, but now they were alone in the limo and Asami could not avoid this conversation.

"Tell me. If it involves me I have a right to know," Takaba carried on.

Asami sighed, "Alright," he began slowly, "Tamasaki is out of jail. There are rumors he is looking for you."

"Tama….Tamasaki? That guy from the hotel?" Takaba's voice suddenly quieted.

"Yes. He wants revenge." Asami simply stated.

"So….so you are taking me away, to protect me," it was not a question but a statement from Takaba.

Asami watched his lover's face go from angry to scared in a flash. He was confident that he could keep Takaba safe so he had no worries. His young lover though, didn't appear to feel the same way.

Asami pulled Takaba onto his lap, "I will protect you."

"I….I know," Takaba stuttered.

"Akihito!" Asami said sternly in an attempt to pull the young man from his fearful thoughts of someone being after him. When it didn't seem to help any, Asami grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him.

Their tongues danced in their knowing way around one another, tasting each other. Asami's tongue took control, dominating Takaba's mouth. He held firmly to the younger man so Takaba could not push away from him.

Finally, when he pulled back, both of them gasping for air, Takaba looked more relaxed. Slowly, Takaba moved to the seat and leaned against Asami's side facing the window.

"It's not like this is the first time someone has been after me," he chuckled softly into the silence of the limo.

After three hours, Takaba was restless. He was squirming in the seat, ready to get out of the car. He and Asami fooled around, Asami talked on his phone dealing with work, and Takaba played a couple of games on his own phone but three hours is a long time.

Then the car came to a stop in front of a house. It was not a large house but small and cozy looking. _Where are we,_ Takaba wondered? Asami led him to the door and knocked but told him nothing about who lived here.

The door swung open and Rykou stood in front of them. Takaba sent Asami a curious glance and then looked again at the boy.

"Hey Aki, come in," Rykou said moving aside to allow them entry.

"Mom is in the garden." Rykou offered. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Takaba answered, shrugging.

"I'll be right back," Asami said and headed straight for the door in the kitchen.

By the time Rykou and Takaba sat down at the table to drink their tea, Asami and Maki came in from the garden.

"It is nice to see Takaba-san," Maki said smiling.

"Thanks," he blushed, "You too."

After tea and talking to Rykou and Maki for a while, Asami led Takaba out to the garden, alone.

"What is going on, Asami? Why did you bring me here of all places?" Takaba questioned curiously as he stared at the fountain.

Asami came up behind his young lover and wrapped Takaba in his arms, pressing Takaba's back into his chest and sighed.

"Akihito," Asami all but whispered, "You are mine and I am yours. Maki and Rykou are just as much your family as they are mine." He paused, "You should all get to know each other."

Takaba turned slightly, just enough to look into his older lover's eyes, "You really want to do this? You really want to be with me….be my….my partner?"

"There is nothing I want more." Asami stated confidently.

Takaba leaned back against his lover, "Too bad we can't get married in Japan."

"It's just a piece of paper." Asami said and turned Takaba to face him.

It was perfect. The day was warm and clear. The water made a trickling sound as it fell from the high bowl of the fountain down, down, down, into the small pool continuously.

Asami gazed at Takaba for several moments without saying anything. It was like time stopped and they were the only two people who existed in the world. This was how it should be everyday though Asami was not naïve. He knew that no matter what, someone would always be lurking around a corner waiting to hurt him and Takaba.

"A….Asami?" Takaba said softly, "Take me to bed."

His young lover's hazel eyes were heavy and glazed with desire. Asami tossed Takaba over his shoulder and headed for the house.

"Bastard, don't make a scene," Takaba whined, mortified that Maki and Rykou would know what they were going to do. But Asami didn't listen and strode through the house, up the stairs, and into the bedroom he used when he came to visit. He kicked the door closed with his foot and tossed Takaba down on the bed.

He wasted no time in stripping the young man of his clothes and devouring his pale, lithe body.

It was three hours later when the two men emerge from the bedroom. Takaba was blushing and staring at the floor when they came back down into the presence of Maki and Rykou. He was so embarrassed that he could not look either one in the eye. What made it worse was Rykou obviously had a friend over too.

Takaba was introduced to Eto by Rykou, though the full truth of their relationship remained a secret from Maki so Rykou just called Eto his friend from school. It wasn't until they all adjourned into the dining room that Asami whispered Eto's relationship with Rykou to Takaba who stumbled and inadvertently yelled, "No way!"

"Sorry," Takaba apologized when everyone stopped midstep to stare at him.

The evening was fun, playing games with Rykou and chatting with Maki who told stories about Asami in his younger years. She even pulled out an album with pictures of a young 15 year old Asami in it.

While Takaba laughed and subsequently fell off of the couch during his fit, Asami smiled and said, "Laugh all you want now, Akihito. I will punish you later for it."

Takaba jumped up on the couch, straight faced. Seeing him move so quickly had Asami chuckling at him. Maki's home was the one place where Asami felt he could really relax. Toward the end of the night, Takaba was leaning against Asami's chest with the older man's arm holding the young man close.

Eto stayed the night and the two boys went up to Rykou's room to hang out. Maki talked with Asami and Takaba for a while before turning in herself. That left just the two men alone together in the quiet, dimly lit room.

Without looking up at his lover, Takaba Akihito curled against Asami and said softly," Ryuichi….I love you."

The strong arm around him tightened and felt the small kiss to the top of his head, "I love you, my Akihito."

**THE END**

**I know, I rushed it. Thanks all. See you next story.**


End file.
